Grand Line Prep
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: AU Nami has been sent to a private school, and all hell is about to break loose; especially when she meets the school's bad boy. Lots of crazy characters, insane situations, and a whole lot of wonderful high school drama. ZoNa in later chapters.
1. Prolog

Chapter 1: Prolog

_Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze, my lips your poison. They bring you down to your knees. Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze, my lips your poison. They bring you down to your knees._

Nami desperately searched for her phone, trying to shut off the stupid ringer while giving the man in front of her a sheepish look. Why didn't she turn the stupid thing off before she got here? Or just left the damn thing in her car? Finally pulling out the phone she turned it off. "Sorry," she muttered.

"We don't allow phones in class, I hope you'll remember that," the grump in front of her muttered as he looked back down at her transcripts. "Can I ask why you left East Blue Academy?" he asked looking back up at her. Nami knew that look; it was the judging look that most people gave her. He thought she'd done something horrible to get kicked out when in reality; she had to move because of her mother's job and was now being transferred to Grand Line Prep for her senior year. Away from all of her friends, and everything she knew. The worst part was that Grand Line Prep was a boarding school; at least it was coed thank god.

"My mom's job was transferred here, so therefore I had to move," she said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest, getting defensive. Did she really look like a bad kid? Well that was a dumb question in and of its self. With tattoos and piercings, yeah she probably looked like the antichrist around here.

Smoker nodded and made a note of something and looked back up at her. "Well, you'll be on probation for the first month, but we do have a dorm room open, and your grades are good enough, not spectacular, but they'll do." Nami's eyes narrowed. Rude much? Smoker pressed a button on his intercom and said, "Send in Miss Nefertari," he said and then released the button.

Nami looked at the door when a young girl walked in with long hair pulled back into a pony tail on top of her head; she smiled and gave a small bow. "You asked for me?" she said.

Smoker nodded. "Show Nami here to the free dorm room please." He said and turned away from them in a dismissal.

Nami glared and grabbed her bag before turning her phone back on and following Vivi out of the room. "I'm Vivi," the girl said with a smile as they walked out of the office.

Nami glanced at her. "Nami," she mumbled, giving the girl her name. She looked at the uniform Vivi was wearing and held back a gag. White long sleeved shirts with a black tank top underneath and a black sweater vest on top, along with a red tie. The skirt was short and black and completed with a pair of long black socks and black shoes. Nami sighed inwardly and really hoped that she wouldn't go crazy. On the right breast of the sweater vest there was a crest, she assumed was for the school; red lining with two anchors on the top and bottom cross-cornered from each other, in the other seconds there was what looked like a golden G with and L, she assumed stood for the school's name. If this wasn't a private school she didn't know what was.

"Your uniforms should be in your room already," Vivi said trying to make conversation as she led Nami up a long flight of stairs. "You're one of the lucky ones, you don't have to share a room," she added with a smile.

"Share a room?" Nami asked.

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, some of the students here share rooms. It depends on their grades, or how much money their parents put into the school," Vivi explained. Nami nodded, so why was she getting her own room? Smoker said himself that her grades were nothing to celebrate, and as far as she knew Bellemere hadn't given any money to the school. Deciding it was better not to question it Nami didn't say anything and followed Vivi down a long hallway until she stopped at a door. "This is it," she said smiling as she opened the door. Nami stepped inside and looked around. It wasn't particularly big, but it was a good size. There was a queen size bed pushed up against a wall in the corner of the room, a large oak dresser and matching vanity along with two beside tables and two doors, Nami assumed that one led to a bathroom and the other was a closet. "Is there anything you need?" Vivi asked.

"No, I'm good," Nami said putting her bag on the bed.

"Alright, I'm just down the hall if you need me," Vivi smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Nami sighed and lay down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be the first day, and a long day filled with repeating her name, why she was there, and god only knew what else. She sighed and rolled over onto her side, staring at the wall. She really should unpack, but she wasn't in the mood. All she wanted to do now was sleep, and that's exactly what she did.


	2. Who Are They?

Chapter 2: Who are they?

Nami sighed and looked at herself in the full length mirror that hung in her closet. She was going to die, she just knew it. The uniform that was mandatory for all students looked one size too small on her, showing off all of her curves to the point where they looked like the clothes were painted on. She knew that at least one person was going to point that out. Grabbing her bag she made sure her phone was on silent before walking out of her room. She glanced at her schedule and sighed as she read it over.

1. Fencing with Alvida and Cabaji  
2. Marine Biology with Arlong  
3. Drama wit Buggy  
4. Music with Jango  
5. Anatomy with Dr. Kureha  
6. Archeology with Nico Robin  
7. Calculus with Shanks  
8. Athletics with Edward Newgate  
9. Politics with Igaram  
10. Cartography with Arlong

Well wasn't this going to be fun? She sighed and headed down the hall to the stairs. Her goal for the day was to get through it without looking like an idiot and getting lost. When Nami reached the main hall that branched off into different hallways, depending on which class was down there she turned to the left and ran into a hard body. She stumbled back and fell on her ass, hitting the hard floor with a small thud. She sighed and looked up at the person she'd run into; when she met his eyes, the air that had almost been taken from running into him left her lungs in a rush. Dark, dangerous eyes stared down at her with a smirk that could freeze fire and melt ice. "Watch where you're going, cherry," he said before stepping around her and walking off.

Nami watched him walk off in somewhat of a stupor. She didn't know who that man was, who he thought he was, or where he'd come from, but she did know that he was going to pay for calling her cherry…as soon as she figured out what that meant.

Sitting in her class she felt like she was going to fall asleep. She'd made it through fencing class, though she wasn't sure how, and now she was listening to some guy preach about marine biology and how one day the fish were going to take over. Or at least something to that affect. Nami didn't really care about the fish, or the water, or anything that had to do with marine biology, but unfortunately she wasn't allowed to pick her classes and for some reason they'd thrown her into this one. At least Vivi was there to keep her company. They were in the middle of taking notes while passing a note between each other. Vivi was asking her what she was going to do during lunch. Honestly, Nami didn't know. She didn't really eat lunch, and she didn't want to be around a whole bunch of people that could stare at her. She was thinking about going back to her room and reading or something, but when she glanced at Vivi she realized the girl was hoping that Nami would go to lunch with her. So she agreed to meet Vivi outside the lunch room.

Unfortunately she still had to get through drama, music, and anatomy class. Hopefully they wouldn't put her to sleep like marine biology was. Because if they did, Nami had a feeling she was going to end up falling asleep in whatever food was sitting in front of her when lunch finally rolled around.

Nami sighed and walked down the hall, heading for the cafeteria where she agreed to meet Vivi. She could already see the girl standing there with a few other people. _Great,_ Nami thought, _more people to explain my story to just to have them judge me._ Nami might have taken out her piercings for class, but you could just see where they were because of the tapers she had in the tiny holes. She didn't like not having something there, it just felt weird. Her tattoos were also noticeable too, thanks to how thin the white shirt was that she was wearing; and since she had the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, a few were showing because of their placement on her body.

Vivi smiled at her as she approached them. "Nami, I'd like you to meet a few people," she said gesturing towards the group of people beside her. "This is Koza, Bonny, Drake, and Kid," she smiled and added, "guys, this is Nami."

Kid nodded his head along with the rest of the guys, sizing her up with their eyes and silently undressing her. Bonny on the other hand, looked at Nami a little disgusted. "You don't look like you're going to last long," she said before turning and walking into the lunch room.

"Don't mind her," Kid said smirking. "She just doesn't like pretty girls." He turned to follow Bonny and the rest of the guys into the cafeteria.

Nami just sighed and followed Vivi inside. Quietly she followed Vivi through the lunch line, only getting a bottle of water and a granola bar before following the girl over to the table where everyone else was sitting. Nami sat beside Vivi and kept to herself as she looked around the room. It seemed like the whole school was in the room; though it didn't seem hard to do with all of the long tables and the size of it. Everything was so much different than her old school, but she supposed that a private boarding school was going to be a lot different than a public school. She was just about to get up and leave, claiming that she left something that she needed in her room when her eyes caught a familiar face.

It was the guy she'd bumped into earlier, and he was staring across the room at her. When their eyes met she suddenly found it hard to breathe again. She could barely make out a smirk on his face before he looked away, saying something to his friends. They looked like a rowdy bunch. Nami turned her head towards Vivi but didn't take her eyes off the table. "Vivi, who are they?" she asked.

Vivi picked her head up and looked at the table before gasping slightly. Nami glanced at her before looking back at the table. "Those are the school's bad boys. The one with the short black hair, that's the leader, Monkey D. Luffy, he's one of the younger ones, but for some reason they all follow him. The man to his right is Roronoa Zoro, then Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Franky." Nami looked at all of them and knew that this group of boys was going to be her downfall this year. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why, but she knew.

Zoro looked back over at her, once again meeting her eye before smirking and standing up. She watched him leave the room before she turned back to the people at the table with her. "What does it mean when a guy calls a girl, cherry?" she asked.

Vivi started blushing when Koza smirked. "Cherry is an old eighty's term for virgin. The guys would call the girls that. Haven't you ever watched _The Breakfast Club_?" he asked.

Nami just shrugged, she wasn't really into old movies, though she would admit that she was in love with the movie,_Footlose_, and the song for that matter, she also didn't mind the movie _Crybaby_, who didn't like Johnny Depp? As far as Nami was concerned, any movie that had Johnny Depp in it was a good movie. Deciding to take her leave she claimed she left something in her room like she had planned and left the cafeteria. She wasn't expecting to be grabbed by the arm and pulled down a deserted hallway however, so when it happened she nearly screamed and fell over as she lost her footing. A dark chuckle and a firm grip around her arms, keeping her from falling, alerted her as to whom it was.

"What's wrong Cherry?" he whispered into her ear. Nami had to stifle a shiver as his dark voice ghosted over her skin. She realized how close they were to each other and slowly pulled away from him, her eye looking up at him and locking onto his. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

Nami found her voice and her nerve as she pulled her arms away from his tight hold. "What's your problem? You got something against new kids?" she snapped.

He chuckled looking her up and down with an amused look. "Not at all," he smirked and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Just trying to make you blush."

Nami glared. "Well good luck with that, it takes a lot more than some stupid out of date name to make me blush." And with that Nami turned on her heels and headed off for her next class as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Nami walked into her archeology class and glanced at the teacher, she was stunning, as far as teachers went. A knock out body, long black hair, and a smile that could stop a heartbeat, not that Nami was bisexual or anything, but she had to admit that this teacher was without a doubt a favorite of all the boys in school.

The teacher looked at her and smiled. "You're Nami right?" she asked. "The new girl?" Nami nodded as she sat down at a desk in the front. "I'm Nico Robin," she said smiling. Nami smiled and said hello before pulling out her notebook and the text book require for the class before zoning out. She didn't pay much attention to the lecture or anything that was going on until the bell rang. She realized that she'd been sketching in her notebook and when she looked down and looks closely at it, it was a rough sketch of Zoro.

_Awesome, now I'm subconsciously thinking about him._ Nami grabbed her books and walked out hoping to make it through the rest of her classes before she passed out so she could go to her room and sleep. Unfortunately it looked as though fate had something different in store for her; because just as she was about to head up the stairs to her dorm, Zoro and his little group of friends stopped her by cutting off her path. She glared at them as Zoro smirked. "What do you want?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"Oh, nothing," he crooned looking down at her.

"Then move," she ordered pushing past him. He laughed and let her and she could hear his laughing as she stormed up the stairs and to her room. Once safely inside she closed the door and collapsed on her bed, looking around at all of the boxes that had her clothes and belongings in them, waiting for her to unpack them. She sighed and pulled her hair back into a small ponytail before she got up and moved to one of the boxes of clothes and started putting them in the big dresser that was sitting on the wall. Unfortunately she didn't have many clothes, and she sure as hell didn't have anything that this school would approve of. Nami had a nice body, and she worked hard to keep it in the shape it was in, so naturally she liked to show it off. All of her clothes were short, tight, and revealing, just the way she liked them. Once all of her clothes were put away she glanced at the clock that was sitting above her bead. She figured it'd be about dinner time, but there was no way in hell that she was leaving her room and risking running into Zoro and his little friends. She'd much rather just stay where she was safe.

She decided, instead, to finish packing then start some work on her homework. That was until her mother decided to grace her with a call. Groaning as she pulled her phone from her pocket she held it to her ear as she started working in the bathroom. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey baby," her mother said from the other end of the phone. "How's school?"

"Horrible," Nami muttered. "I got called a cherry today."

Bellemere laughed on the other end of the phone. "I haven't heard that term in years," she said, obviously amused. "What did you say?"

"I didn't have time to say anything, and I didn't even know what it meant," Nami complained. "I had to ask someone, and then I was ridiculed since I've never seen _The Breakfast Club_." Now that she thought about it, if every day was going to be like this, she might never leave her room again. "Do you want to run by me again why you had to send me here?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Bellemere sighed on the other end of the phone, obviously not looking forward to going over this again with her daughter. "How many times have I told you Nami? It's the best school in the state, some say in the country. You'll get a good education there, and then maybe you can actually do something with your cartography."

Nami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah well, the teacher's a creep. He's teaches Marine Biology, and he's obsessed with it. He thinks that one day fish are going to take over and enslave the human race."

"It takes all kinds Nami," Bellemere reminded her. Nami heard a door open and close on the other end of the line and her sister's voice. "I have to go, I'll call you later," Bellemere said before mumbling something Nami didn't catch.

"Yeah, whatever." She hung up before anything else could be said. Nami loved her mother and sister more than anything in the world, but ever since Nojiko announced that she was going to get married she'd been a real bitch and of course Bellemere gave her whatever she wanted.

Nami threw her phone on her bed and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and a tank top, changing quickly before walking over to her iPod dock and turning on her favorite band of all time. While _Asking Alexandria_ drowned out the rest of the world Nami pulled her books out, powered up her laptop and started working on her homework. For some reason she had to write a five page paper on Marine Biology and the advantages of it, prepare a monolog for drama class, find a song to sing for her music class, write another five page paper on the human body, decipher three pages of Egyptian hieroglyphics, do half a chapter of calculus, and draw a map of the Hawaiian Islands for Cartography class. She was going to be up all night working on this shit. It would be amazing if she made it to bed before five in the morning.

She decided that skipping dinner wasn't going to be such a bad idea. The extra hour might actually let her get more than an hour of sleep before she had to put up with this stupid school and all of the ignorant people again.

She was halfway through her paper on the human body when someone knocked on her door. She sighed and made sure to save her paper, just in case, and walked over to the door, opening it just enough to see who it was. Vivi was standing there with some food in her hand. "I didn't see you at dinner, and thought you might be hungry," she said with a smile as Nami let her in. Nami was beginning to like Vivi.

"Thanks," she said with a smile closing the door and following Vivi to the bed. Vivi took one look at it and her eyes grew wide. "Just what classes are you taking?" she asked.

Nami sighed and looked at all of the books, papers, and references strewn across her bed in a mess. "Fencing, Marine Biology, Drama, Music, Anatomy, Archeology, Calculus, Athletics, Politics, and Cartography," she muttered, rattling off the list.

Vivi looked at her, mouth agate. "Are you suicidal?" she asked.

Nami shrugged. "I'm trying to get out of athletics actually and get into Astronomy." Nami muttered moving to clear some space on her bed so Vivi could sit down. "It'll be more work, but it beats running," she said smiling. Nami worked out enough on her own, she didn't need to spend an hour a day doing it as a require class. Finally clearing enough space she and Vivi sat down and Nami used her remote to turn the volume on her dock down so they could actually hear each other over the screams of _Asking Alexandria_.

Vivi shook her head as she passed Nami the food. "You're crazy," she muttered.

"Probably," Nami agreed. They talked for a while about school before Vivi brought up the subject of boys, which, naturally, led to Zoro.

"I saw the way you were looking at him today," Vivi said, "what's going to between you two?"

"He seems to want to make my life a hell," she said glancing up at Vivi from her computer. While they talked Nami was working on her homework thanks to Vivi's suggestion. "I don't know what his deal is."

"I think you like him."

Vivi's simple statement almost made Nami choke on her own spit. Like Zoro? That was absurd. There was no way in hell. Or heave. Or any other way. It wasn't going to happen. Not on Nami's watch. No way. No how. "Yeah right," Nami said rolling her eyes. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought Vivi might be right. She remembered those dark eyes staring down at her, that dark voice in her ear, the sketch of him that was still in her notebook because she couldn't bring herself to tear it out and throw it away.

What the hell was she saying? He was just a rude Neanderthal, there was no way she liked Zoro, or ever would for that matter. It was just a delusion of the mind. Sure he was easy on the eyes, and really, really, _really_ nice to look at, but there was no way Nami was ever going to like him.

So why did she dream about him that night?

* * *

Okay, so a few things to say here because depending on how caught up you are, a few things might confuse you.

Bonny, Drake, and Kid are all introduced after Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats get to the Red Line. I only just got there -.- There will be others from about this time introduced later as well. Koza's from Vivi's home town.

The only reason Nami's favorite band is _Asking Alexandria_ is because I'm obsessed with them right now, and hopefully going to a concert of their next month when they're in Chicago.

The mention of old movies...  
Well...I love the movie _Footloose_ I actually watched it while I typed this up. _Crybaby_ is a classic and I love it. _The Breakfast Club_ is not only amazing, but it has some hot guys in it.

Bear with me I'm a 90's child stuck in the 80's. -.- I blame my mother.

I know Bellemere died, but this is an AU story so oh well.

I'm trying my best not to make the characters OC that's why Zoro is mean to Nami, and she's denying even like him, though there is strong proof. I promise you'll see some ZoNa, it just might have to wait for a few more chapters. I want to make sure there's lots of fluff before I actually get to the serious stuff.

Bear with me.

Love you guys!


	3. Auditions and Night Out

Chapter 3

"Nami, please report to the dean's office."

Nami glanced at the ceiling where the annoying voice had come from and glared as all the heads in the room turned to look at her. Nami sighed and grabbed her books. "Sorry Arlong," she said getting out of her seat.

"It's alright, just check online later for the homework, and if you stop by later I'll have a copy of notes for you."

Nami nodded and walked out of the classroom as she headed down the hall to the dean's office, hopefully this little meeting was about her probation period and how it was over. Hopefully. After being stuck at Grand Line Prep for a week now, Nami was ready for the weekend, and ready to sleep right through it. She wasn't getting any sleep during the week because of all the classes she was taking, and how much work they all called for; and just like she'd wanted, she'd gotten out of athletics and into Astronomy, so there was even more work. She didn't think that it would be this hard, but as long as she could keep her grades up, she could keep Astronomy, but as soon as they slipped below a C, they were taking it away from her and putting her back into athletics.

She walked into the dean's office and was told to have a seat. Sighing she sat down and flipped through her Music book, running over the song she'd be singing for class, trying to get a head start. Hopefully she'd be out of the office by then, she really hated missing class, only because it meant missing notes, and that meant there would be something she wouldn't get on the test.

"Nami," she looked up and saw the headmaster standing in the doorway. "You can come back now," he said as Zoro brushed past him and left his office. He glanced at Nami and smirked as he left the office. Nami glared at the back of his head and walked into the headmaster's office. "How are you enjoying school so far?" he asked as they sat down.

Nami glanced at the name on the desk as she sat her bag and books down. "Fine," she mumbled. What kind of name was Crocodile; especially for a school official.

He nodded and looked through some papers littering his desk. "Your teachers have been sending in daily updates, letting me know how your grades and things have been," he smiled and looked up at her, "they seem to have taken to you." She didn't really know what to say, so she opted to keep her mouth shut until she actually had something to say that wouldn't ruin her probation hearing chances. She felt like a convict honestly. Why did she have to be put on probation just because she was new? Did they do this for all of their new students? "Well, I'm pleased to announce that your probation period is over, congratulations," he said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Nami muttered. She glanced at the clock, nervously bouncing her leg. She wanted to get out of here, she didn't like the way this guy was so friendly with her. "Can I go?" she asked. Crocodile nodded and Nami wasted no time getting out of there, only to regret it. Staying with the creepy headmaster had to be better than walking into the hallway only to run into Zoro. "Skipping class are we?" she asked as she walked past him and headed down to the drama room since there was only five minutes left of class, she didn't see the need to go back.

"You could say that," Zoro mumbled as he followed her, a crooked smile on his face. "What about you? Did cherry do something bad to get sent to the headmaster's office?" he asked, obviously finding it amusing that she was called down.

Nami, however, wasn't going to play his game. "No, actually, I didn't. I was on probation since I'm new," she explained.

Zoro chuckled and continued to follow her. "So they assumed that you'd be a bad girl," he seemed amused. "Maybe you should prove them right," he whispered, so close to her ear that Nami could feel his hot breath fanning over her skin, teasing the hairs at the nape of her neck. She tried to hold back the blush, but she wasn't able to and it slowly spread over her cheeks, coating them in a thin pink color. She heard Zoro chuckle again as he turned around and walked the other way.

"Ugh!" Nami growled as the bell rang and walked down to her drama class.

Nami was still fuming by the end of class, and it didn't look like her temper was going to cool any time soon. When she walked into the music room for class she knew that it wasn't going to cool down at all. Zoro was sitting there in the front of the room with a guitar on his lap and it looked like he was tuning the strings or something. Nami did her best not to make eye contact with him as she moved to her seat. What the hell was he doing here? She glared at him through her hair as she pulled out her sheet music and glanced at the board. All of the color drained from her face.

**Mandatory Auditions Today**

How could she forget that Jango was making them do auditions today? Zoro must be there to play for them, though she didn't know why, Jango was just fine on the piano that should work just fine. She didn't want to sing in front of Zoro. He seemed oblivious though, something she was thankful for. She didn't want him to see her freaking out because he was going to get to hear her sing. Jango walked in and looked at Zoro before turning to the rest of the class. "Alright everyone, we have mandatory auditions today, so Zoro's here to play for us," he explained putting his things down on his desk. He started calling people up to sing, and thankfully Nami wasn't first. They gave Zoro their music, waited for him to get ready and gave their auditions. The whole time Nami was freaking out, she was so nervous she was shaking. Why of all people did it have to be Zoro? "Alright Nami, you're up."

Nami nodded, still shaking as she got up and walked to the front of the room. She handed Zoro her sheet music. She heard him chuckle when he looked at the title of the song but set up and got ready. Once he was ready to play for her he gave her a little nod and started strumming the strings on his guitar.

Nami took a small breath to steady her nerves before she began to sing. She wasn't planning on singing the whole song, just part of it, thank god. The sooner she could get this over with and get away from Zoro the better she would feel. _**"For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on, for everything you do I turn to you yeah.**_" She took a breath and closed her eyes, trying to drown out everyone around her, especially Zoro. **_"For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain, for truth that will never charge for someone to lean on; but for a heat I can rely on through anything. For the one who I can run to, oh I turn to you."_**

Happy that she hit all of the notes she took her sheet music back from Zoro and went back to her seat as everyone clapped. She could feel a hot blush on her face, but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted class to end so she could get out of there. Unfortunately she looked back up at Zoro, and then immediately wished she hadn't. He was staring at her, looking her dead in the eye with a crooked smile on his lips that made him look dangerously handsome. Nami knew that if he asked her to do anything while smiling that crooked smile, she'd do it. There was no way in hell she would be able resist that smile.

She looked away quickly as Jango called the next person up to audition and tried to get the blush on her face to go away, but every time she looked back up at Zoro, he was staring at her and it only intensified the blush. She really hated him.

"Nami, can I see you for a minute?" Arlong asked as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Nami nodded and grabbed her books as she walked up to his desk. She was still flustered from earlier, and not all there when it came to paying attention. She knew Arlong had been able to tell that she had been distracted and was expecting him to say something about it. So she wasn't at all ready for what he really said. "I want you to enter a competition."

She looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. "What kind of competition?" she asked.

Arlong pulled out a flyer form somewhere on his desk and handed it to her. "It's for advanced map makers, but I think you've got what it takes. At least give it some thought."

Nami nodded and told him she would as she walked out of his room looking at the flyer on her way to her own room. Once safely locked behind the thick oak door she turned on her iPod and let her Asking Alexandria play list play while she put her books on the desk she had moved into her room and sat down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about going out tonight. It didn't seem like a bad idea after the week she had, and her fake I.D. would be able to get her into virtually any club in the city, and the school rules said that the students were allowed to go out on the weekends…

Mind made up Nami quickly showered and dressed before grabbing her keys, her I.D. and whatever cash she had on her, and pocketed it as she walked out of her room. Her car was parked in the student's parking lot and she realized that she wasn't the only one who needed a break from the school when she walked outside. At least half of the school was out there in the parking lot making their way to cars while yelling across the cars trying to decided where they were going to meet up, what they were going to do, and who was going.

Nami ignored everyone and quickly walked to her car, hoping to get in there and get out before anyone caught her. But just like the rest of her day, nothing had been going the way she wanted it to. Just as she was about to open the door, Law came and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest and a crooked smirk, almost as dangerously handsome as Zoro's on his face. "Where are you going?" he asked looking her over.

"Out, as soon as you get off my damn car," Nami growled.

Kid smirked and moved away from her car but kept his hand on it, keeping her from opening it. "Where?" he asked again.

"I was going to go find a club, why?" she asked, deciding that it was better to just tell him so she could leave.

"Get in," he nodded to the other side of the car as he got into her driver's seat. Law pulled out of his cell phone. Nami looked at him like he was crazy. Did he really think that he was going to just order her around like that and drive her car, taking her god only knew where. "Follow us," he said into his phone, snapping it shut he looked up at her, raising one of his dark eye brows. "Are you coming or what?" Glaring at him Nami walked around the car and got into the passenger's seat as he pulled out, three more cars following them as they left the school.

"Do you mind telling me where we're going? It's the least you can do since you hijacked my car," Nami said as she plugged her iPod into the radio and turned up the volume as iNot the American Average/i started to play.

Law glanced at her from the corner of her eye and smirked. Looking back at the road he shrugged, "Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the ride?" he suggested. Nami huffed, she really didn't want to go anywhere with him. She wanted to go out and loosen up, maybe flirt with a guy or two, but if Law was going to hang around and stick to her like glue she knew that wasn't about to happen. Not only that but he'd have his little gang of friends with him.

Nami sighed and supposed that if it was just Law that was fine, at least Zoro wouldn't be there, knowing that she could at least open up a little and try to have a good time.

Law finally pulled up to a club and parked the car. Nami quickly got out, feeling that the small confines of the car were too claustrophobic for her and sucked in the cool night air. This is what she needed, a time to let loose and relax with heavy music, erotic dancing, and endless, shameless, lusty, flirting. She didn't wait for Law; Nami walked right up to the door, flashed her I.D. and walked inside looking around, trying to decide what she wanted to do first. Listening closely she picked up the beat of the music and decided that was just what she needed to relax. Stalking out to the dance floor she found herself a nice little spot in the middle and let the music take her away.

Nami was too into the music to pay attention to who she was actually dancing with. All she cared about was the two strong arms around her waist, the hips grinding against hers, and the beat of the music in her ears, she was too busy listening to the music, to notice Law come up behind her and wrap his arms around her as his lips brushed over her neck. "You're a very naughty girl you know that?" he whispered into her ear. Nami glanced over her shoulder at him as she continued dancing. "Letting all of these men touch you," he murmured as his hands gripped her hips and pulled them closer to his. "All of these strangers pawing at you, eyeing you, like you were a piece of meat." His hips ground into hers, extracting a small gasp from Nami when she realized just how much he was packing. "Maybe I should punish you for being a bad girl," he hummed.

Nami bit her lip and wrapped her arms behind her to enclose around his neck, pulling his head closer to her neck as his lips assaulted her skin. Law might not be her first choice in a one night stand, but for now, with his lips pressed against her neck, and his body pressed into her, grinding into her ass, she was up for just about anything right now. Law lifted his head as someone came to stand in front of them. Nami could feel them standing there but didn't open her eyes, until Law growled deep in the back of his throat. "What are you doing here, Roronoa?" Nami looked up at him, taupe eyes narrowing on the idiot who'd been making her life a living hell since she came to school.

Zoro wasn't even looking at Law; he was too busy looking Nami in the eyes. "I'm just wondering why you're dancing with her when she obviously needs a real man who would treat her right." He smirked, never taking his eyes off of her.

Law chuckled behind her as his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. "We'll see about that, she's with me isn't she?"

Zoro chuckled, his eyes meeting his for a brief moment before going back to Nami's, his dark eyes burning into hers. "For now," he leaned in close, so his breath fanned over her skin, "we'll see who she's with at the end, when she realizes what you are."

Nami felt Zoro's lips ghost over her cheek before he turned on his heels and stalked away, getting lost in the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Nami glanced back at Law as he shook his head. "You okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Nami nodded and pulled out of his arms, "Let's go get a drink." Law followed her over to the bar and bought them both drinks. Nami was hoping a little alcohol would clear her mind, because after that little chat with Zoro, she was confused. What did Zoro mean by, iwhen she realizes what you are/i? She had a feeling that Zoro was just trying to confuse her, play with her, especially after the week she'd been having with him playing with her, teasing her, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that there might be something right in what he said.

A few hours of flirting, grinding, and drinking later found Nami pressed up against the door of her room with Law trying to suck the breath right out of her as he kissed her. Breathless and with limbs that felt like they'd turned to jell-o Nami pushed Law off of her and looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to kiss her neck.

"I think we should stop for tonight," she said breathless. She had no idea where things were going to end up with Law, but she didn't want them to go any further tonight.

Law tensed up but sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked pulling away to look at her. Nami smiled and nodded. Well it looked like it was going further than just one hot night at the club together if he wanted to see her the next day. "G'night," he said smiling.

"Night," Nami said with a small smile before disappearing into her room. As she climbed into bed she had a feeling that this next week was going to be better than the previous one.


	4. I Told You So

(AN: I know that most people don't use proper grammar when texting, but I'm one of the few that do, so when you get to that part, please just bear with me. Also, I know that this is an extremely short chapter, but it's just a little teaser, the next one will be in Zoro's prospective and I want his to be a chapter of its own. So please just bear with me for now.)

Chapter 4; I Told You So

"Law," Nami breathed breathless as she pushed Law off of her body. "Stop," she murmured, looking up into his eyes. They were lying on her bed, papers and books strewn all over the place, her laptop blaring _Asking Alexandria_, and Law was starting to push her more and more, she wasn't ready. Law sighed and sat back, his hands leaving her body. Nami looked up at the ceiling trying t catch her breath. She and Law had been dating for two months now, and he was starting to push her more and more to have sex, but Nami just wasn't ready. After all she was a virgin and she didn't want to throw all of that away on some guy she knew probably didn't give two shits about her.

Law sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "It's been two months now, when are you finally going to let me go all the way?" he asked looking at her.

Nami sighed and looked at him. "I don't know…" she murmured. Law growled and got up, looking for his shoes and his shirt. "Law," she said leaning up and looking at him. She didn't like upsetting him, but she knew that until she gave it up, she would piss him off every time she told him to stop.

He glared at her over his shoulder as he reached for the door. "Don't Nami. You know damn well what you're doing and you like it. You're just a fucking tease." He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Nami sighed and sat back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _"We'll see who she's with at the end, when she realized what you are."_ Zoro's words repeated in her head and Nami started to get scared. What if this is what Zoro meant? What if the way Law was starting to act when he got mad at her, when he would push her, what if that had been what Zoro was talking about that night at the club?

Nami needed to talk to Zoro. She needed to know what she'd gotten herself into. She texted Vivi who seemed to know everything about everybody and asked her if she knew where Zoro was; hopefully she would know where Zoro was.

Nami changed quickly into a pair of tight low rise skinny jeans and a tank top before she fixed her hair, put on a little make up and slipped into her motorcycle boots, pulled on her leather jacket, grabbed her keys, and walked out just as Vivi texted her back.

**From: Vivi****  
****Time: 6:45 pm******

**Hey, yeah Zoro should be near the river on the outside of town. There's a huge hill with a dead tree. If he's not there I'm not sure where he is.**

Nami nodded and nearly ran down to her car without noticing that someone was following her. Nami pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the river. She vaguely knew where it was, and was just hoping she could get there without getting into trouble. The last she heard, the river was on the bad part of town, and if you got lost you could end up in a lot of trouble; especially if you were a girl.

Thankfully Nami found the place easily enough and parked her car by Zoro's Escalade. She double checked her bag, making sure there was pepper spray and a knife hidden away in case she needed it before she got out of the car and made sure it was locked. On top of the hill Zoro and the rest of his friends were hanging around the dead tree drinking and laughing about something. As she drew closer Zoro noticed her and stood up, walking over to her, cutting her off before she could get close enough to hear what the others were saying. Though from the way they were looking at her, pointing at her, and smirking she had a good hunch that they were talking about her and she suddenly became self conscious.

"What are you doing here cherry?" he asked taking a drink of his beer.

"I need to ask you something," she said looking at him before glancing back at his friends. The only one who didn't seem all that interested was Luffy.

Zoro chuckled and shook his head. "You want to know about Law, don't you?" Nami gaped at him, how the hell had he known? "I knew you'd come to me eventually." He took her hand as he tossed his empty bottle behind him and led her back down to the cars. Once they were far enough away for him, Zoro leaned against his Escalade and looked at her. "So what do you want to know?" he asked.

"How bad is his temper?" Nami wasn't sure if she really wanted an answer to this. She had a feeling that if it was as bad as she thought it was that she was going to be in trouble sooner or later. Then again, she could be blowing this whole thing out of proportions.

Zoro chuckled and gave her the once over with his eyes. "Still not giving it up?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" Nami crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Zoro leaned back against the car, crossing his arms. "I can tell from the way you walk. Your hips have no swing to them. It's a subconscious thing non-virgins do. They can't help it, and unless you were really trying to hide the fact that you're a virgin, almost everyone can tell, just by watching your ass." Zoro chuckled and looked her from head to toe and back again. "And I can promise you that there are plenty of guys staring at your ass, just dying to be the one to change the way your hips move."

Nami's eyes narrowed. She was appalled, but there was no way she was going to let Zoro know that. How the hell could you tell whether a girl was a virgin or not based off the way her hips moved? That was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard of. He had to be making it up.

Nami was about to tell him where to shove it when a familiar tingle started across the back of her neck, making the little hairs stand on end, and it had nothing to do with the man standing in front of her. She smirked and turned on her heels, heading for her car. Just as she was about to open the door and climb inside she looked over her shoulder at him. "You might want to get out of the rain," she said before getting inside of her car and backing out leaving a very baffled Zoro behind. Not even two minutes later the rain started in a steady hard downpour.

Nami drove to the small gas station she'd passed on her way to the river, and even though it was on the bad side of town she pulled over and pulled up to a gas pump. She had no choice if she wanted to make it home and she'd rather stop for gas in the bad part of town, than have her car run out of gas, leaving her behind in a place where anything could and did happen. Before she stepped out of the car Nami pulled the pepper spray from her bag and shoved it into the pocket of her jacket. Even while she stood there, right beside her car, keys in her hand in a death grip, she locked the doors. She wasn't going to run the risk of anything happening.

Nami glanced around constantly, she didn't think anyone would really be out in the rain, but she never knew.

Once the tank was full she put the pump back on the resting place and headed inside, making sure to keep an eye out for anyone who looked like they wanted a piece of ass. Her nerves felt like they were all knocked up on caffeine, and her body was shaking. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, though she had no idea what. She quickly paid the woman at the counter, who looked more like a hooker than anything else and started back for her car, nearly running towards it. The only thing that stopped her was a noise in the alley beside the gas station that sounded a lot like Law…and it sounded like he was in pain.

Going against her better judgment Nami slowly walked over to the alley and peaked around the corner. Law was leaning against the side of the building, holding his face and if Nami was looking right it looked like he was bleeding, though god only knew if she could see anything right. It was dark in the alley, thanks to the rain, and she slowly made her way down the narrow passage, trying not to make any noise just in case she was wrong and the person waiting for her was just a man that looked like her boyfriend.

The adrenalin pumping through her system only got stronger as she noticed that it was indeed Law. What the hell was he doing in a place like this? Then again, she could be asking the same thing about herself. _I must be crazy,_ Nami thought as she inched closer and closer to him. Even though it was Law, and she knew it, her hand went to her pocket, gripping the pepper spray tightly. "Law?" she asked as she drew closer.

He looked up at her and cracked a smile before someone grabbed her from behind and locked her arms to her sides in a vice like grip. She gasped but didn't have time to scream before she was hit over the head with something. Her vision swam as he eyes rolled to the back of her head and everything went black. The last thing she remembered was Law, laughing.


	5. I Told Her So

Chapter 5; I Told Her So

Zoro was in a bad mood, but that didn't mean that he was just going to let her leave like that. He knew the part of town they were in, and it wasn't a good one. Whether she knew it or not he was going to follow her, just to make sure she got back to the school in one piece. The last thing he needed was a rape or worse on his hands because he was pissed off at her, for reasons she didn't even know, and pissed off at her boyfriend, for reasons he was fully aware of. Zoro had been going to school with Law for years now and he knew how the man worked inside and out. He liked to pick out the vulnerable girls; the ones he knew wouldn't put up a fight against his advances, so why he was with Nami was beyond Zoro. She was a little hellcat, and he had a feeling it was going to take a lot more than whatever Law had planned for her to tame this particular wildcat. It was going to take a man who was just as wild to calm the wildfire that raged within her. The most Law would do, would be to stoke that fire to disastrous levels.

That still didn't change the fact that his skin was a itching like crazy. He knew something bad was going to happen, he'd had a bad feeling all day and the second he saw Nami, caught the scent of her body spray on the wind, he knew that it had something to do with her. Which is why he was following her. He nearly lost his head when she stopped at the gas station. He wanted to get out of the car and haul that pretty little ass of hers into his car and drive her straight to the school. He didn't care if her car needed gas or not, there was absolutely no reason for her to stop.

He drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as he watched her fill up her tank and disappear into the building. He'd been watching her closely and it looked like she knew how dangerous this part of town was because she seemed nervous. She was always looking around, looking for something or someone; like at any moment someone might jump out at her. At least she had some common sense in that pretty little head of hers.

Or so he thought.

Zoro swore a string of curses when he saw her come back outside just to walk down the alley. Did she have brain damage that he didn't know about? He growled and quickly got out of his car, making sure he had his gat on him as he ran towards the building across the street. Why the hell was she going down an alley? There were no other cars in the parking lot and even she wasn't stupid enough to walk up to an animal that could be lying back there. For all she knew it could have rabies.

Zoro reached the alley and looked around it before he made a move inside just in case there was something wrong going on; he didn't need anything to happen to Nami because he'd compromised the situation. "Law?" he heard her asked.

A cold dread spread through Zoro's body as his skin paled. _Oh hell fucking no._ It was way too early for Law to be making his move. He usually waited at least four months, why the hell was he cutting the time in half? Speaking of his move…what the hell was he planning? This wasn't like him. Zoro glanced back down the alley just in time to see Killer knock Nami over the head, knocking her out completely.

Growling Zoro pulled the gat from the back of his jeans out and pointed it directly at Killer's head as he moved around the side of the wall and started down the alley. Law looked at him over Killer's shoulder and smirked. "We have a guest," he murmured into the darkness. Zoro willed his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting as he moved closer. It looked like it was just Killer and Law, he could handle them alone, and he doubted they had any kinds of weapons on them. After all they weren't planning on running into him, just Nami. The bastards had probably followed her out here, just waiting for an opportunity to get her alone.

"What are you doing Law?" Zoro asked, making sure that when Killer turned around to look at him the barrel of the gun wasn't pointing at Nami in any way whatsoever. The hairs on his arms started to rise as he took in the situation. Nami was unconscious in Killer's arms, Law's arms were crossed, but Zoro could see the .44 in one of his hands, and the slight indent where his finger was over the trigger. Zoro took in Killer more closely and noticed that the man had a firearm as well hidden under Nami's arms that fell limply from her body to dangle in the air.

"I'm going to get what I deserve," Law chuckled. "What else?"

Zoro growled a pure demonic sound that tore from his throat with disgust. "If you fucking touch her I'm going to kill you," Zoro warned the man. The fact that Law had to follow Nami out here and the fact that both men were packing added to the fact that Nami was unconscious at the moment told Zoro one thing. Law was going to rape her, then threaten her with death most likely if she ever told anyone. Zoro was a bastard, he picked on women, slept with them and never called them the next day, make sexist jokes, and drank more than he should for only being eighteen, but never would he ever, _ever_ stoop so low as to rape a woman or lay a hand on her in anger. Law was really testing his patients.

"I don't think you have any grounds to make threats on," Law chuckled as he finally drew the firearm from under his arm and pointed it at Zoro, Killer following suit, pointed the barrel of his own .44 at Zoro from underneath Nami. Even if Killer managed to hit Zoro without actually shooting Nami he had a feeling she have some burns on her arms just from the gun going off so close to her porcelain skin.

"I'm warning you right now Law, let Nami go." Zoro's eyes narrowed as he tried to think of a way out of this. He glanced at Law then Killer. It would be smarter to take Killer out first, even if it did mean risking getting shot by Law. Zoro was quick; he could manage to at least take out their knees before anything horrible happened. "Let, her go," he growled when Law took a step closer to Zoro. His mind was racing as the adrenalin started to flood his system. He knew Law wasn't going to listen to him, so he made up his mind. He was going to end this before things got ugly, or he hoped to.

Zoro pulled the barrel of the gun off Law and pointed it at Killer, lowering it to his shin and squeezed the trigger. Killer barked out a cry and fell to the ground hard enough to knock himself out on the pavement, Nami collapsing on top of him. However, before Zoro had a chance to turn his aim back on Law, he heard the gun go off and felt the burning sensation of a bullet tearing itself through his kneecap. Zoro fell to the ground, taking all of his weight to his good knee. He glanced down and saw the blood running down his leg, pooling at his feet. Damn it. He grunted past the pain and tried to stand, but before he could force his shaky legs to work enough for him, Law walked over and knocked him over the head with the butt of his gun.

Law grabbed him by the short green strands of hair on his head and pulled his face up so he was looking into the soulless eyes of the man he loathed. Law opened his mouth to say some smart ass remark but a soft feminine groan tore both of their gazes over to the redhead on the ground. Law smirked as a devious plan started to form in his head. "I was going to just leave you here to die, but I've got something better in mind." Law looked back at Zoro and moved his head so the man was dangerously and uncomfortably close. "I'm going to make you watch," he hissed into Zoro's ear.

Zoro grunted as Law threw him to the ground and kicked his gun away. Zoro glared at the man as he walked closer to Nami who was starting to come to. He looked around desperately trying to find something that would get them out of this mess. He looked over at Killer who was still out, and it didn't look like he was going to come to any time soon. His .44 was lying just beside his hand and if Zoro could just move without being seen he could get it. Killer's gun was the only one close enough for him to reach to, so when Law picked up Nami and pulled her over to the other side of the alley, his back turned to Zoro he smirked. Law was just making this too easy.

But Nami was regaining consciousness too soon. He heard her voice over the roar of the blood in his ears. "Law?" he taupe eyes looked over at Zoro. "Zoro? What's going on?" he asked looking at her boyfriend who was to blame for all of this. Damn it, Zoro needed to move fast, or things were going to get ugly real quick. His mind made up he started inching closer and closer to the gun that would save Nami from the fate that Law had planned for her.


	6. Her Protector

Nami's head was killing her, she felt like she'd been hit by a semi truck and there was a slight stinging where something warm was running down the side of her face. She could hear people moving around and what sounded like two male voices talking but she didn't know who they were or where she even was for that matter. She groaned and rolled her head on her shoulders trying to regain her senses that didn't want to come back. She felt someone kneel beside her as his hands ran over her arms and then she was roughly picked up and slammed into the wall. Nami's eyes snapped open and she came face to face with her boyfriend. "Law?" she looked over his shoulder and saw Zoro lying on the floor, blood seeping from the wound on his leg. "Zoro? What's going on?"

Law smirked and cupped her face in his hand. "I think it's about time you gave me what I want," he whispered into her ear.

Nami looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Law's hand left her face and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. "I'm talking about sex darling." Nami looked at him, mouth agape there was no way that he was going to do this to her? Right? All of the sudden, Law's demeanor changed. The smile left his face and his grip on her tightened tremendously. "Or maybe I should let Zoro do that for you," he growled. "Since you seem to think that you need to make me leave so you can go and sneak off to be with him."

Nami opened her mouth to tell him that he was being crazy. He was totally wrong, that wasn't what she was doing at all. However, before she could actually form a sentence, or a word for that matter, Law's hand collided with her face as he backhanded her. A yelp escaped from Nami's lips. What the hell? He must be stark raving mad to think that he was going to hit her and get away with it. Nami retaliated and head butted him. He growled and punched her in the side of the head, throwing her to the ground. She heard Zoro growl as she tried to push herself up from the ground but Law wasn't going to let her. His steel toed boot collided with her side as he kicked her. Nami gasped as all the wind left her lungs, leaving her gasping for air on the ground.

"If you're going to act like a bitch, then I'm going to treat you like one," he told her as he knelt beside her. "I'm going to strip you naked right here in this filthy place, and fuck you." Nami, who was usually so strong, so willful felt herself starting to break. She didn't want this, and she knew that Law was a lot stronger than she was. Without Zoro's help she wouldn't be able to get away from him, and from the looks of things, his knee had been shot.

"Law, please," she begged. Her pride was taking a major hit here, but she knew a bad situation when she saw this, and this particular situation was more than bad. Law chuckled and back handed her again as he rolled her onto her stomach.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said as his hand reached for her pants and started undoing them. Nami knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him off without Zoro's help, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She started kicking and hitting him, trying to get him off of her. A lucky shot clipped him in the face and he growled before he punched her hard enough to break her nose. Nami howled in pain as he ripped her jeans off of her legs.

Disoriented Nami couldn't stop him as he ripped her panties and threw them over his shoulder. "You're a little slut, you know that?" he growled in her ear "A virgin wearing a red thong? Little bitch, it's like you're asking for it." He chuckled and back handed her again, only resulting in another explosion of pain.

Nami shut her eyes tight, she couldn't see, couldn't breathe right, and panic was starting to sink in. when she thought everything was over, when she thought Law was going to take that one thing that she wasn't ready to get rid of yet, a loud gunshot ricocheted off the walls of the alley and her eyes went wide as Law's body fell on hers with a loud scream of pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Nami rolled the still swearing Law off of her and crawled away, grabbing her jeans that were stuck under him.

Zoro picked her up and left her jeans behind. "Leave them," he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around her waist, limping as he carried her back to his car that was parked across the street. Nami noticed the lack of sirens and realized that the part of town they were in must really be bad if there were no cops heading that way already trying to figure out what was going on; especially since it happened right beside a gas station of all things. "God he really got you," one of his hands smoothed over her face as he put her in the back seat of her car. Nami didn't know what to say, so for the sake of embarrassing herself she kept her mouth shut. "Let's get you out of here, then I'll take care of this," he said gently brushing his thumb over the side of her nose. Nami nodded quietly and pulled his shirt closer to her lap.

Zoro closed the door gently, without slamming it, trying to make sure not to scare her as he climbed into the driver's side and started up the car. A glance in the rearview mirror told him that she was shaken so badly that even the engine turning over made her jump. Doing his best to get out of the bad part of town as fast as possible but trying to stay away from the pot holes he drove, keeping an eye on Nami. He knew she was probably more than shook up right now.

He glanced at the clock as he started to get back into the main part of town where there were more people and sighed with relief when he realized that most of the students and the staff would be in bed by now. He knew Nami didn't need the added stress of everyone looking at her. Thankfully he'd be able to get her to the school and up to her room without anyone seeing her.

He sighed as he looked back into the mirror and saw her. She looked like a scared little girl who didn't have anyone in the world to go to. Her nose was starting to swell, becoming black and blue as the bruise started to set in, he was going to have to reset it once they were in his room, and she was going to need to put ice on it. There was blood running down the side of her face where the butt of the gun Killer had, had cut her open, her lip was busted open, and her eye was starting to turn black. She looked like hell.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. If he ever got his hands on Law again he was going to kill him with his bare hands. Zoro didn't care who Law thought he was or how rich he was, if he ever hurt Nami again Zoro was going to personally make sure the man never hurt another woman again.

"We're almost there, Nami," he said softly looking back at her. She flinched at the sound of his voice and Zoro sighed. He knew this was going to leave a huge scar on her, and it would probably be a while before she let another man get close to her.

"What did you say?" she asked from the back seat. Zoro looked back at her confused. "You called me Nami," she pointed out.

Zoro smiled a little. "Well that's your name isn't it?" he asked. Nami smiled a little, but it faded quickly as pain lit up her eyes again. She was probably a lot worse than she looked. Law had a wicked right hook, and Zoro knew that he hadn't been holding back with Nami just because she was a woman. Law was evil, and Zoro was going to make sure that he put a stop to it.

He pulled into the school parking lot and turned off the car. Nami looked around, probably to see if there was anyone around but there wasn't. Zoro hopped out and walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door slowly so he didn't scare her any further than she already was. He slowly and gently picked her up and lifted her into his arms. "Everyone should be in bed, but we're going to take the staff entrance, just in case," he told her as he carried her up to the school. Sneaking around the side of the building he knocked on the door and the one person he hoped answered did.

"What the hell is going on Zoro?" Zeff, the school's cook asked.

"Law," Zoro growled pushing past the old man and into the narrow hall that led to the main part of the school. From there he would be able to take Nami up the stairs and to her room without anyone being any wiser. Zeff swore behind him as he followed him. "He'll probably be liming in sooner or later."

"You shot him?"

"It was the only way to get him away from her," he said nodding towards Nami who was lying in his arms, trying to make sure his shirt stayed over her legs and hips, covering herself from their eyes. Zeff only sighed and led them to the main part of the school.

Zoro took Nami upstairs thankful that they didn't run into anyone she knew that wasn't what she needed right now. Once he had her up in her room he set her down on her bed. "Get dressed then come in the bathroom okay?" Nami nodded and watched him disappear into her bathroom. He started rummaging around through her stuff looking for something to help heal the wounds. Unfortunately she didn't have anything helpful. Zoro sighed and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Luffy.

"Yep?"

"Hey man, I need a favor, can you bring a medical kit down to Nami's room. She doesn't have anything," he said as he started the sink, letting the water warm up.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Luffy paused for a minute and Zoro could hear Sanji's voice in the background. "Sanji wants to know how bad it is." Zoro sighed and told them what happened. Luffy sighed on the other end of the phone and Zoro heard the creak of his bed as he fell back on it. "So you got shot too?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like that's never happened before. I'll stitch it up after I take care of her." Luffy sighed again but didn't press the matter. Zoro hung up and grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack and dipped it into the water as Nami walked into the bathroom. He turned and looked at her. If he thought she looked bad in the car he'd been sadly mistaken. She looked like hell. There were deep dark circles under her eyes and thanks to Law one of them was already turning puffy and starting to discolor. There was blood smeared on her face from her broken nose and busted lip that looked like it should have stitches. The wound on her head definitely was going to need stitches. But he wasn't going to tell her that right now. He'd wait until he had the supplies.

He smiled, trying to make things easy on her. "Come her beautiful," he said softly holding out his hand. Nami slowly walked over to him and looked up at him. He could see the fear and shame in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to take that away from her. Unfortunately all he was really going to do tonight was cause her even more pain. "This is going to hurt, but I need to re-set your nose," he said softly as he cupped her face in his big hands. Nami's own small hands came up and gripped his biceps as he started to apply pressure to her nose. Zoro mouthed an apology before he applied enough pressure to hear the cartilage reset itself and move under his fingers. Nami bit her lip and cried out behind it at the pain hit her a few seconds later, her tiny nails biting into his skin. "I'm sorry," he whispered before wiping a few tears from her eyes.

The knock on the door startled Nami and she squeaked, jumping in his arms. "Shh, it's alright," he soothed. "It's just Luffy." He moved out of the bathroom and opened up the door. Luffy came in with the rest of the gang and handed Zoro the medical kit. "Along with everyone else," he muttered.

Nami poked her head out of the bathroom and looked at all of the boys standing in her bedroom before ducking her head back inside. Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Is there a reason you all came?" he asked.

"Because we've got your back," Chopper said as he folded his legs under him on the floor beside her bed.

"Yeah," Sanji added. "Besides, there's a girl in trouble and you're hardly the kind that knows anything about women."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I think I can manage; besides you're all scaring her. Now get out." He turned on his heels and walked back into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him. Nami was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her head in his hands. "I'm sorry about them," he sighed. Zoro sat the kit down on the bathroom counter and pulled out the antiseptic. "They're leaving, I promise." He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. Nami lifted her head and looked at him, tears lining her eyes again.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked her voice hoarse.

Zoro smiled and started to wash some of the blood off of her face with the warm wash cloth he'd soaked earlier, gently applying pressure. "Because I would never hurt a girl the way Law did tonight. No one deserves that, especially someone as beautiful as you." Nami smiled and a soft blush crept over her face. He smiled and finished cleaning the blood off of her face. Reaching for the antiseptic, he sighed a little, "This is going to sting," he warned before he started applying a little of it to her busted lip. Nami flinched but sat still for the most part, letting him do his job.

Nami watched Zoro stand after he finished applying antiseptic and dig around in the medical kit Luffy had brought him. Her eyes got a little wide when he pulled out a curved needle and what looks like fishing line. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked.

Zoro looked at her and started threading the fishing line through the needle. "You're head got busted open, I need to put in a few stitches," he said softly as he walked back over to her. "I'll be gentle," he promised. Nami bit her lip and leaned forward, bending her head so he could get to the wound she knew was on the top of her head because of the throbbing pain. She felt the slight tug and pull of the needle but it didn't hurt like she thought it would. Zoro was gentle with her, and for that she was thankful. "All done," he whispered, cutting the string.

Nami sighed and looked up at him. "Thank you." Zoro smiled and nodded. He opened the bathroom door and looked around before opening it for her and letting her back into the bedroom. Everyone else had left thankfully. Nami didn't want to see anyone right now. She was even a little uncomfortable with Zoro around, but he didn't seem to mind. He started cleaning off her bed and Nami stood awkwardly to the side, not sure what to do or say.

"Come on," he said pulling the blankets back on her bed. Nami walked over and climbed inside but when Zoro started to pull the blankets up over her she realized that he was going to leave, go back to his room and she was going to be alone. Panic started to rise and her breathing started to pick up. She reached out and grabbed Zoro's wrist. He looked at her and raised an eye brow slowly.

"Please, stay with me." Zoro smiled a little and nodded. He kicked out of his shoes and climbed into the bed with Nami, being careful of her ribs that had been kicked. Nami moved closer to him, needing him to make sure she wasn't alone. She didn't want to be alone, didn't want to have nightmares. She hoped that having Zoro with her, he would keep them away. At least for tonight. He played with her hair and watched her as sleep started to claim her. He smiled, unable to help it. There was something about Nami that made him want to be a better man, and he promised that he wasn't going to let anything else happen to her again.


	7. The Day After

Zoro woke slowly and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He knew from the _Asking Alexandria, Escape the Fate,_ and _Hollywood Undead_ posters that he wasn't in his own room. Though he rather liked the bands, he didn't own any posters from them. His second clue was the small, warm, clearly female body pressed up against his. Slowly everything that had happened the previous day came back to memory and he remembered that Nami had wanted him to stay with her. He'd been stupid to agree, he knew that, but how could he say no when she was pleading with those soft brown eyes he felt like he was drowning in every time he looked at her?

Slowly, so he didn't wake her, he got up slowly and moved into the bathroom, needing to take care of a small problem he had most mornings. Once he was sure the door was locked shut behind him he started the shower and peeled off his bloody, dirty clothes and got into the shower, hoping the spray would help his problem of morning wood. Unfortunately when he went to grab the shampoo and realized that he was in Nami's shower, which meant he had no manly shampoo or body wash, his mind started to wander, picturing Nami, naked and dripping wet under the spray of the water, lathering up her body in soapy suds.

He realized his problem wasn't going to go away quite as soon as he hoped.

Nami came awake with a jolt, forgetting momentarily where she was, and why her shower was going. After she reminded herself that she'd asked Zoro to stay the night after what had happened, she started to calm down rationalizing that he'd probably woken and decided to get in the shower. She sighed and pulled herself from the bed, quickly wanting to get dressed, and then wishing she hadn't moved so fast. Her head started to throb where she'd been hit with something that had knocked her out. She groaned and grabbed her head, holding it hoping it would stop the room from spinning. Her small fingers felt along the stitches and she sighed, remembering how Zoro had taken care of her the previous night. She wasn't sure what it was, but she suddenly didn't mind him so much. Okay, she knew what it was, he'd saved her from Law and taken care of her when she needed someone and had no one. He hadn't picked on her, called her name, in fact, he'd called her beautiful. She sighed and looked around noticing that he didn't have any clothes and she doubted anything she had would fit him. She saw his phone sitting on the bed side table and picked it up, looking through the phonebook until she found Luffy's name. Sighing, she pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear.

"Ello?" Luffy asked from the other end of the line, he sounded sleepy, like he'd just woken up.

Nami bit her lip nervously. "Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

"No…who is this?" he asked.

"It's Nami," she said playing with the end of her shirt.

"Oh," Luffy said then there was a small pause. "Hey! How are you feeling?" he asked, getting loud and sounding more awake all of the sudden.

"Err…my head hurts," she admitted. "I was wondering if you could bring Zoro some clothes, he's in the shower and I don't think he really wants to put the same clothes from last night on," she explained.

"Sure, I'll be right down," Luffy said. Nami heard the ruffling of bed sheets and the slight groan of a girl before she hung up the phone quickly and looked around, suddenly not knowing what to do with herself. She didn't know how long she sat there, staring at Zoro's phone when she heard a knock on the door that startled her. It slowly opened and Luffy poked his head inside holding a bundle of clothes for Zoro and wearing nothing himself except for a pair of jeans, riding low on his slender hips. "Hey," he said softly moving into the room.

"Thanks," Nami said taking the clothes from him as they heard the shower turn off. She walked over to the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Yeah?" Zoro's deep voice came from behind the door.

"I had Luffy bring you some new clothes," she said softly, yet loud enough for him to hear her.

"One second," he mumbled. She heard him step out of the shower and figured he was drying off, or at the least wrapping a towel around his hips before she heard the lock slide free and the door open. Zoro stepped out, dripping wet and one of her black towels wrapped low on his hips. Her mouth went dry as her eyes followed a rivulet of water roll down his thick neck to his chest, falling down between his pectorals before falling down the rest of his body to his bellybutton, getting lost in the small dip. She didn't dare let her eyes go any further as a hot blush set in on her cheeks. She glanced back up at him and noticed the smirk on his face as he held his hands out of the clothes. Nami passed them to him without a word, turning and going to her dresser, looking for clothes herself. "Thanks man," Zoro said nodding to Luffy.

"No problem, do you guys need anything else?" Luffy asked.

"Nah, I think we're good here," Zoro said glancing at Nami and chuckling.

"Good, because Boa Hancock is waiting for me."

Zoro shook his head as Luffy left and looked at Nami. She could feel his eyes on him but didn't want to turn around and face him. Sighing she knew she had no choice and looked over at him, holding her own clothes in her arms. "You look better today," he said softly.

Nami nodded, taking his word for it since she hadn't even seen what she looked like the night before. "Are you done in the bathroom?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he said nodding and moving to the bed. Nami disappeared into the bathroom and started the shower.

Zoro sighed and dressed quickly, just in case Nami decided to come back out to get something she'd forgotten. Once he at least had his boxers and jeans on he ran the towel over his head, soaking up some of the water out of it. He sighed and looked around the room. For being a virgin and the innocent good girl vibe her room sure as hell didn't; Screamo band posters line nearly every inch of the wall from _Asking Alexandria_ to _Isles and Glaciers._ He walked over to the dresser and took a look at her jewelry, she had a magnetic bracelet with pot leaves and peace signs on it, another one like a leather cuff with metal spikes coming out of it. She even had a pair of brass knuckles. He sighed and looked around the rest of the room, there was a belt that had a gold brass knuckle belt buckle, biker boots, skinny jeans with holes in them, the typical bad girl clothes, but was surprised him the most was the picture she had framed on her desk where all of her homework was sitting. It looked like her with a couple of guy friends, but when he walked over to it and really looked at it, it turned out to be a picture of her standing next to Craig Mabbitt and Max Green from _Escape the Fate_. He never would have thought that little Miss Nami, the innocent girl everyone thought she was, would be this cool.

He heard the bathroom door opened and turned around to look at her. "Hey," he said smiling. He noticed the blush on her face and remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He glanced at the bed and sighed when he saw that Luffy had brought him a wife beater. He pulled it on and looked back at Nami. He was standing in front of her mirror and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. He smiled a little and watched her reach for her makeup. That he didn't like so much. He walked over to her and stood behind her, slowly reaching for her hands to stop her before she put the cover-up on.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him through her mirror.

"You're too beautiful to wear makeup," he said softly, smiling when her blush came back to color her face naturally.

"Zoro," she said so softy he had to bite back a moan at the sound of it. "I look like hell. I just want to cover up these bruises."

"No," he took the makeup from her and turned her around so she was looking at him. "It's Saturday, we don't have to go anywhere or do anything. You can stay in your room all day if you don't want anyone to see you." Nami sighed, giving up and nodded. "Good, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really…I should probably get started on my homework…I didn't do anything yesterday," she said eyeing the books and everything around the floor by her bed.

"How much do you have?" he asked, really hoping that it wasn't all homework.

Nami sighed and looked at the papers and books lying about her bed. "I have to memorize a few moves for Fencing class, write a paper on the effects waves have on plant life for Marine Biology, rehearse my audition for Drama class, practice my song for Music, memorize all of the bones in the legs for Anatomy, write a paper about the Mayans for Archeology, do half a chapter for Calculus, prepare a debate for Politics, a small presentation on the effects of solar flares for Astronomy, and draw a detailed map for Cartography."

Zoro stared at her dumbfounded. Most students only had eight classes. Nami just listed ten and she had homework in every single one of them. Granted two of them were fairly easy, memorizing some lines and a song, but the rest…Zoro was glad he wasn't in her shoes at the moment. "Are you crazy?" he asked finally.

"No…" Nami sighed and walked over to her bed, opening her lap top and got started on whatever it was she was working on. Zoro sighed and looked around the room. "I'll be right back," he said before walking out. Nami sighed and glanced at the door before going back to her paper for Marine Biology. Ten minutes later, Zoro was back in her room with his own lap top. He sat himself down beside her bed and opened it, starting to work on something. Nami couldn't help but smile a little. Even if he wasn't working on homework, he wasn't leaving her and she had to silently thank him for that. She didn't know how she was going to handle being alone right now. She really didn't want to think about it so she submerged herself in homework.

"Nami, aren't you done yet?" Zoro asked four hours later. He'd been sitting on the floor, lying on the floor, constantly changing positions for the past four hours, trying to keep himself busy while Nami did her homework. He had no idea that it would take this long. Then again, he never did homework.

"Almost," she said sighing as her fingers continued to move over the keys of her laptop. "I just need to finish this paragraph and then I'll be done."

"Finally!"

Nami glanced up at Zoro as she sent the paper to print. "You know if you were so bored you didn't have to stay. You could have gone and done something," she said even though she was glad he stayed. Zoro just shrugged and looked over at the thick pile of papers that she had printed already. He guessed when it came to Nami she liked to be thorough with her work. He watched her get up, noticing the slight wince in her eyes as she moved. He supposed her ribs were still hurting. Then again after taking a few kicks to them like she had from Law it didn't surprise him that they still hurt. "What do you want to do now?" she asked as she grabbed the papers and put them into her bag along with the rest of her school books and things.

Zoro sighed and ran a hand over his hair and stared up at the ceiling. There was one thing he wanted to do but he knew he'd be crossing a line and he really didn't want to freak Nami out at the moment. So he kept that to himself. Nami sighed and laid back on her bed, glancing over at her lap top that was in the middle of playing _Zombie Dance_ by _Escape the Fate_ and reached over, turning it to _City of Sin_. Zoro scooted across the floor so he was by her head and looked at her. All in all she was starting to look better. The swelling be bruises were going away. She might still have a little come Monday but it wouldn't be as bad as it had looked last night or this morning for that matter. "Can I ask you something?" he finally spoke. Nami glanced at him and nodded. "Yesterday, before you left you said something about getting out of the rain. How did you know it was going to rain?" he asked.

Nami smirked a little and rolled over onto her good side and looked at him, bracing her head in her hand. "I don't know actually. I've been able to do things like that since I was little." She smiled a little. "My mom and I used to have bets on who would be right, me or the weatherman. I can feel when the weather is going to change, the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my spine tingles." She shrugged and sighed. "I can't explain it; I just know when it's going to happen." Zoro smirked a little bit. That was pretty cool he had to admit. Being able to tell when the weather was going to change would be pretty cool.

They talked well into the night about their home life, their childhood, everything and anything they could think of until Nami passed out on her bed. Zoro stood up once he was sure she was asleep and pulled the blankets up over her, kissing the top of her head before leaving. He walked down to his room and collapsed on his bed, running a hand through his hair. He knew that if he didn't end things with Nami soon he was going to end up doing something they would both probably regret in the morning…but damn him to tell he couldn't help it. He wanted her.


	8. Where Did That Come From?

Chapter 8; Where Did That Come From?

Nami sighed as she walked into class, dropping her bag at her feet and slumping into her chair. Her bruises weren't looking much better, they weren't nearly as bad as they had been the morning she woke up with them, and her makeup helped cover the worst of it, but they were still clearly visible. She was getting tired of everyone staring at her. It was rather annoying.

Still, something good did come out of the whole situation.

Roronoa Zoro.

He'd been spending every moment with her that was possible since the night he saved her from Law. Ever since then though, she hadn't been sleeping. She was having terrible nightmares and since she wasn't sleeping she was starting to get big, dark, black rings under her eyes. And she was finding it hard to stay awake.

Disputed all of this however, she still beamed when Zoro walked into the room and his eyes immediately started looking for her. When his smoldering eyes met hers, he grinned and made a b-line for her. He slid into the seat beside her, letting his bag drop to the floor and looked at her. "Morning," he said, sill grinning.

"Morning, again," Nami giggled, referring to the text he had sent her earlier.

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah well," he shrugged. "How'd you sleep?"

Nami sighed. She didn't want to tell Zoro the truth, that every night she spend alone she had horrible nightmares, some that were so bad she would wake up crying, screaming, and gasping for air, some so bad that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, which wasn't helping her appearance at all. "Okay, I guess. I kept tossing and turning."

"Why?" he asked, his brows knitting together.

"Couldn't get comfortable," she lied. Zoro bought it and opened his mouth to say something when Arlong walked in and called the class to order. Nami just hoped that Zoro would forget about the sleep thing.

The whole class period Arlong droned on and on about mermaids and the different legends behind them and Nami found it increasingly difficult to stay awake. Instead of gym, she should have transferred out of this class because she honestly didn't care about marine biology. Fortunately the class passed rather quickly and soon the bell rang. Nami walked out, very aware of Zoro right behind her, she didn't say anything though because just as they neared their next class Zoro's friends ambushed them.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro and Nami's necks, grinning like crazy. "Hey love birds."

Zoro pushed him off and Nami managed not to blush thankfully. "Luffy, knock it off," Zoro groaned running a hand over his head, fighting off his own blush Nami noticed. "What are you guys doing down here, I thought you had calculus and archeology."

"We're ditching and thought maybe you'd like to join us," Franky answered.

"There's a skateboard competition down at the park today, the winner gets ten grand and gets to participate in the state competition," Sanji elaborated.

"Ten thousand dollars," Nami asked.

"Oh yeah," Luffy said. He was still grinning as he moved his hand behind his head and looked at her.

Nami looked up at Zoro. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let's go." Nami turned on her heels, heading for the doors.

She was halfway there when Zoro grabbed her and pulled her down another hall towards the cafeteria. His head dipped down, his lips brushing over the skin on her neck. "We can't just walk out the front doors darling," he whispered. Pleasurable shivers ran up her spine and a heated blush spread across her face as he led her through the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Zeff asked as they walked by.

"Skateboard tournament," Luffy grinned. Zeff shook his head but didn't stop them as Zoro led them out to the big black escalade sitting in the parking lot. He opened up the passenger's side door for Nami before walking around and sliding in on the driver's side as everyone else piled into the back.

"You guys have boards right?" Nami asked, turning around to look at them.

"Of course," Franky snorted. "What do you think we are, idiots?"

Nami just smiled and turned back around, deciding not to answer a question that he really didn't want to know the answer to. She turned in the seat, so her back was pressed against the door and she was facing Zoro, watching him drive. He kept glancing at her and she just smiled. "What?" he finally asked as they neared the park.

"I've never cut class before," Nami giggled, glancing out the window before looking back at him. The whole feeling of ditching school to go to some kind of skateboard competition excited her. There was a thrill to being bad, if it felt this good, she was starting to wonder why she hadn't done it before and why there weren't a whole bunch of other people doing it. It was amazing. Her heart was racing, pumping insane amounts of adrenalin into her system and everything seemed brighter, more vivid to her. She was starting to like being bad, and she had a very good suspicion that she could become very good at being bad.

Zoro grinned and pulled up to the park that was littered with skaters of all kinds, sponsors and judges, not to mention the people there to see the tournament. "Who's all going to enter?" he asked as he threw the car into park.

"All of us you idiot," Sanji muttered as he climbed out of the car.

Zoro rolled his eyes and walked around the car, opening the door for Nami, who was still leaning back against it. She fell back out of the car and into Zoro's arms. "You dumb ass," he muttered, pulling her out and righting her on her feet. Nami just giggled. She felt like she was high, like none of this was really happening. "C'mon," Zoro chuckled, pulling towards the registration table as Sanji and Usopp grabbed the boards out of the back of the car. Zoro leaned over the table and started to fill out a registration form; Nami grabbed a form and put it on his back, and started filling it out. He looked back at her and raised a thick brow. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm filling out a registration form," she answered not looking up at him.

"Nami, this isn't some kind of amateur tournament, the guys here are good, like a pro level," he said, standing straight.

"So? What's your point?" she asked, putting the form down on the table and finished filling it out.

"So you're going to get your ass kicked…do you even know how to balance on a skateboard?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Nami looked up at her, her taupe eyes burning. "Fuck you." She handed in the application and took the board Sanji handed her. She laid it down and skated off towards the public restrooms, leaving Zoro standing there wondering what had just happened.

"Good going Marimo," Sanji muttered as he filled out his own application.

"Shut it dartboard brow."

Zoro didn't see Nami again until they called her name to take her place on the half pipe, and when he did see her, she took his breath away. She'd gone into the bathrooms and somehow completely changed her outfit. She'd literately ripped her jeans into shorts that cupped her ass and left practically nothing to the imagination. She'd ripped the sleeves off her shirt, and the bottom half, leaving her belly exposed, and he noticed the sliver hoop there that glittered in the sun. Her hair was tossed back over her head as she set up, putting the board on the edge of the half pipe, her foot on top of it, ready when the alarm sounded to begin. He watched her and regretted ever telling her that she'd get her ass kicked. She was amazing. He didn't know that she could shred like that. It was like she'd been doing it her whole life and yet this is the first time he'd ever seen her on a board, or outside of school save for the night with Law for that matter. She was like a completely different person.

Nami did a few of the basics, and then started to turn things up a notch. She was doing combos while in the air, gaining enough speed to execute three flips in midair before doing a spin and landing back on the smooth wood, gliding to the other side. It was like she could perform any move out there and a few that weren't. She even managed to do a move that Zoro had only seen in a movie before, and not just any movie mind you, it was a cartoon movie. When her time was she up skated gracefully over to him with a big ass shit eating grin on her face. "Well?" she asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Franky asked, seeing that Zoro was still dumbfounded, unable to speak.

"I had a pool back home that was never filled with water, so I practiced there." Nami shrugged and never took her eyes off of Zoro who was still staring at her. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" she asked, looking him up and down.

Zoro shook his head and smirked. "Well, I guess we all have our little secrets don't we?" he asked, walking forward so he was standing right in front of her. Nami looked up at him and swallowed when she looked in his eyes. They were smoldering and staring right down at her, as if they were staring into her soul. She felt those pleasurable tingles shot up her spine again and they only intensified as Zoro's hand come up to cup her chin. He started to lean in and Nami was positive he was going to kiss her, but he stopped halfway to her lips. She bit her lip and looked up at him, willing him to keep going. Zoro flicked a glance over her shoulder and growled with a glare. His hand fell away from her face as all of the guys moved to his side, all glaring. Zoro pushed Nami behind him as Law walked up to them smirking.

He glanced over at Zoro before leveling his eyes on Nami. "Well I see you're still being a slut."

Nami glared and opened her mouth to tell Law where to shove it when Zoro took one step forward, Luffy and Sanji moving closer to fill in the gap, keeping a solid wall of male between her and Law. Zoro crosses his arms and stared down Law. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he asked.

Law laughed. "Same thing you are, ditching school and skating. Though there's probably more going on when no one's looking." He chuckled, still looking right at Nami between Luffy and Sanji. "Tell me something Zoro, has she given it up yet?" he asked.

Zoro growled and instead of answering, he sucker punched Law right in the jaw. He stumbled back and glared up at Zoro before taking his own swing. Zoro ducked the first one but didn't see the second coming right at him. Law caught him in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into the guys as his little gang showed up for backup. That's when all hell broke loose. Kid was fighting Luffy, Law fought Zoro, Killer fought Sanji, Hawkins fought Usopp, Kuroobi was fighting Chopper, and Choo was fighting Franky.

Nami bit her lip and watched them all fight. Bonny was off to the side with Drake who were just watching like she was. They didn't seem too interested in fighting, more like they just wanted to make out with each other. Nami watched as Zoro fell to the ground when he stumbled backwards after being hit and tripped over a branch that had fallen off one of the park's trees. Law smirked and stalked towards him. "I told you Zoro, I always get what I deserve." He jumped on top of Zoro and Nami saw him pull the knife from his back pocket. Without thinking, without any concern for herself she launched herself at Law and threw him off of Zoro.

Zoro saw everything happen in slow motion after Law pulled the knife on him. He heard Nami's scream, saw her run at them, saw her throw Law off of his body, and saw a glimpse of the blade sink into her skin. He growled and threw himself off the ground and picked Law up, throwing him off of Nami. The knife was lying on the ground, blood on the end of it, and he could see where the blood was starting to soak through her shirt. "It's okay," she said looking up at him as he pushed her shirt up. "It didn't go deep."

Zoro sighed and silently thanked whoever was looking out for her that she was right. The knife had entered her body, but not deep enough to cause any real damage to her. "Stay here," he commanded her as he stood and glared at Law who was recovering from being thrown into a tree. "You fucking son of a bitch!" Zoro closed the distance between them and pulled Law up and slammed his back into the tree. "I should kill you right here. It wouldn't be hard," he growled. Nami came up to him and put her hand on his arm slowly. He looked over at her, tightening his grip on Law.

"Zoro, don't stoop down to his level," she said, her voice calm and even. "Let it go, I'm fine, you're okay. Let's just get out of here." By now everyone had stopped fighting and was watching the trio to see what would happen next. If things got worse Zoro knew that both sides were going to fight until there was only one side left standing.

He sighed and let go of Law and took a step back, wrapping his arm around Nami and tucking her body into his side. "If you ever come near her again, she won't be able to save you." He turned and walked away, the rest of the guys following him. Zoro helped Nami into the escalade and drove them back to the school were they snuck back in through the kitchen. All of the guys went to Luffy and Sanji's room while Zoro followed Nami down to her room. Once they were safely behind the door, they started to relax a little.


	9. Desires

Nami bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. Somehow Zoro had talked her into going to club with him tonight, even though all she wanted to do was just relax in her bathtub and enjoy a nice bubble bath. But instead she was going to go to a noisy drunk infested building and spend the night with Zoro. She sighed and looked at her appearance once more before turning away, sure that she looked okay. And then she heard the knock on her door.

Zoro tapped his foot restlessly as he waited for Nami to come open the door for him. He didn't know how he'd managed it, but somehow he'd managed to talk her into going to the club with him tonight and the more he realized that she said yes the more anxious he got because unlike usually they weren't going to be surrounded by his friends. It was just going to be the two of them. When she finally did open the door he had an instant hard on and his heart stopped. She was wearing a very low cut black dress that ended just under her round ass. The only thing that was keeping the dress from coming apart in the middle where it showed more than just a glimpse of her cleavage was a string that tied in the back. Speaking of the back, Zoro noticed, as she turned to grab a matching black clutch off her bed, that it was completely exposed, everything except for her ass.

"What?" she asked, catching him staring at her.

Zoro shook his head. "Nothing, you ready?" he asked, leaning in the door frame. Nami nodded and followed him outside to his truck. He opened up the door for her and helped her inside, something he knew she was going to need unless she wanted to flash the parking lot full of students who were going god only knew where for the night. After getting her in he jogged around to the driver's side, climbed in and peeled out of the parking lot.

Nami looked over at him, a small knowing smile on those lips that were too kissable for her own good. "What?" he asked, glancing at her as he flipped on his turn signal and turned down a street.

"I'm just wondering why you and I are going alone. I mean you're little rat pack isn't here." She pointed out, nodding to the backseat that was usually occupied by Zoro's friends.

He just shrugged, turning down another street. "I thought that you and I could use a little alone time," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to be alone. Nami nodded and sat back in the seat, looking out the window while he drove.

When Zoro pulled up to the club he quickly parked and walked around to help Nami out. Draping his arm over his shoulder he led her inside. The music was loud and the scent of sex, sweat, and alcohol filled the air in the thick cloud that had Nami's head spinning at first. The multi colored lights danced around the room as people screamed above the music and pressed tightly against each other. "Wanna go get a drink?" Zoro asked, talking over the music and all of the other noise that filled the club. Nami nodded and allowed Zoro to lead her over to the bar.

The bartender looked at Zoro, raised an eyebrow, and Zoro nodded. Nami had a feeling he came here often because not even a minute later there were two drinks in from of them and Zoro was handing the man money without saying a word to each other. Nami picked up her drink and downed the contents that were quickly replaced by the bartender. Zoro looked at her in shock. He'd never known someone who could down alcohol like that other than himself. He had to give her props.

Once they both had a good five drinks in their systems he leaned over so she could hear him above the noise. "Come dance with me." He grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dance floor, weaving their way between sweat drenched bodies that were pressed tightly together, grinding and swaying to the music. Nami started to let the music take her as she followed Zoro and started swaying as she walked into the middle of the floor. Zoro wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her hips close against his as they began to dance.

He groaned and was thankful that the music drowned it out. Nami's perfect ass was going to drive him crazy if she kept grinding it against him like she was. He could feel an erection starting in his jeans, and took all of his will to beat it down. He knew that was the last thing she needed right now, she was a virgin for crying out loud, and he knew better than to get his hopes up that she would let him take it. He was a thug; she needed someone that could actually care for her. But damn it the way she was rolling her hips against his was going to be too much before the night was through.

Nami knew what she was doing to him. She could feel it against her hip as she rolled her hips, grinding them against his. But he was doing it right back to her. There was no hesitation in his movements as his hips ground into hers in time to the music, or the way his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in closer to him, drawing their bodies tight together.

Heat radiated off his body and nearly scalded his back as he dipped his head to brush his lips over the damn skin of her neck. The song was only halfway through and they were already starting to sweat, their clothes sticking together and making hair stick to their skin. But the heat was what Nami was after, feeling Zoro's hot body pressed tightly against hers, his hard muscles wrapped around her small body, and his lips on her skin made everything go away.

Zoro growled against her skin as he took her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling and sucking softly as his hot breath blew over her neck. As the beat of the song increased their hips moved more greedily against each other and he shoved a knee between her hips, making her grind her core against him. Nami couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips and Zoro could feel it vibrating through her body and into his. Nami's rhythm didn't falter when he turned her around on his knee, letting her grind against him as he looked down at her.

Nami could have sworn that she saw something in his eyes, something underneath the lust that burned there so visibly, but she didn't want to let herself believe it, so she dismissed the thought. When the song ended she told him she wanted another drink. The night went on they would drink, then dance, then drink some more. Before Nami knew it all her inhibitions were out the window and she was freely moving her body suggestively against Zoro's; fisting her hand in the little hair she could, clawing at his back when his lips danced across her skin, clawed as her curves, when he pressed against her in all the right places.

Before Nami knew it, Zoro was helping her outside where the cool night air washed over the skins and gave their lungs a breath of fresh air. But it made Nami's head spin and she had to cling to Zoro so she didn't topple over. The whole ride back to school all she could think about was getting him to kiss her. She didn't care how she had to do it, but in her lust and alcohol clouded mind, that's all she wanted. A hot, passionate, tongue wrestling kiss from the muscular strong man that was right beside her in his big truck.

When they got back Zoro helped her inside and started to lead her up the stairs that lead to her room. In reality the elevator might have been a better idea, but neither of them was thinking straight. Halfway up Nami's foot caught on a step as she was walking and she tripped. The only thing that kept her from kissing the carpet was Zoro's strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into him. She twisted and looked up at him. Their eyes met and there was that look again, like there was something there that went beyond lust. She dismissed it and looked up at him, willing him to kiss her.

As if he was reading her mind, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned softly at the contact and kissed back, wrapping her arms around him, holding on for dear life since the only thing that kept her from falling was his arms wrapped securely around her body. The kiss was far from sweet and slow like their previous. This was hot, needy, and alcohol induced. But neither of them cared. Zoro nipped gently at Nami's lips and she opened them. His tongue entered her mouth, hot and wet, plundering, seducing, and taking over all of her senses. He roamed every inch of her mouth that he could reach, and his hands grabbed her ass, pulling her close against him. On instinct Nami wrapped her legs around him as he carried her up the remaining stairs and to her room.

Zoro slammed Nami's back into the door roughly, but it only caused her to moan as her arousal spiked higher and higher. She moaned and rubbed herself against him like a needy cat in heat. She needed him to satisfy her, and he needed her to satisfy him.

In the back of her mind Nami knew things were heading somewhere she had decided she didn't want to go with some guy who was after a one night stand or a quick fling. She wanted to save what they were about to do for the man she was going to marry, but with her lust and alcohol induced passion she didn't care.

She knew she was going to regret this in the morning, but all she could think about was the here and now. And that meant getting into Zoro's pants.

Zoro fumbled with the door that leads to her room, kissing her all the while. When the knob wouldn't turn and he realized through all of the heat radiating off her body and into his, and through the soft mewls as he sucked on her tongue that the door was locked. "Key," he murmured against her lips, pressing into her body and grinding his hips against hers. Needing to get her inside and get her clothes off.

Nami fumbled around inside her clutch, handing him the key. Zoro growled as he fumbled with the key, trying to get it into the lock. And the needy way Nami was rolling her hips against his, the way her fingers clawed at his shirt sure as hell wasn't helping. Finally getting the door open he took her inside and quickly spun, closing the door and pinning her to it. His lips found hers again and his hands found the creamy smooth skin of her thigh.

Nami's body was pulsing with heat and lightning that flashed hot and needy every time Zoro touched her. It was like a thunderstorm was raging inside of her and he was the source of it. She felt like if he stopped touching her she would die. She was so hot and she ached. She was soaking wet already and all they had done was kiss and grind their bodies against each other. She couldn't imagine what it would be like once she was naked and he was actually touching her body with those big tanned hands of his. She needed him to touch her. Oh fuck why wasn't he touching her.

Finally he started to give her what she wanted. His hands started to push her dress up over her hips, exposing the black bikini cut panties she was wearing. Leaving her dress hiked up around her hips he pressed his fingers against her and they both groaned, Nami arching her back, needing him to touch her more. "You're so wet," Zoro groaned against her neck as his tongue licked over her pulse. She shivered.

Zoro's fingers started to dance over the cloth that covered her pussy, making the ache low in her belly throb. She could feel her feminine muscles clench with the need to be filled and she tried to close her legs, to rub them together to relieve some of the ache. Zoro chuckled, low and dark, as he realized what she was trying to do. "That's not going to work baby," he whispered against her skin, taking her ear lobe between his teeth. "Maybe this will." He lowered her until she was riding his leg. Nami rocked her hips back and forth, holding onto his shoulders as she tried to seek some type of gratification. "That's it baby, ride me just like that," he groaned as he rubbed his knee back and forth over her sex.

He could feel how hot and wet she was through his jeans and her panties and all he could think about was getting inside that tight hot body. He wanted to see her writing underneath him. Wanted to hear her cry out, begging him to send her over the edge and damn it he would. He put Nami down on her feet and chuckled when she whined like a little needy thing at the loss of contact, but Zoro was going to remedy that very soon.

Zoro took hold of her dress and pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor. He was graced with the sight of her nearly naked body. All she was left in after he removed her dress were the black heels she was wearing and the black panties. He had half a mind to rip the offending piece of material off her body but fought the urge. Instead he leaned in and nipped at her neck before placing hot opened mouth kissed down her collar bone and down the slope of one creamy full breast until he could take her nipple into his mouth.

Nami's back arched as her nerves were sent on an acid trip. Zoro licked, nipped, and suckled at her nipple, rolling the other one between his fingers until they were hard as a rock and begging for more attention. She desperately rubbed her thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the pressure there, but she knew what she needed down there. His hands, his mouth, his dick, anything. She needed something from him and she didn't care what.

Zoro took his time, letting his tongue run small circles over her nipple before moving to switch nipples. Giving the other one the same attention as the first. It was only fair after all. She could feel how hot Nami was against him. The heat was radiating off her body, yet she was shivering. He could smell the musky scent of her arousal, hot and thick, fogging up his brain, he could feel her thighs rubbing together, trying to seek the gratification he was denying her. He wanted to take things slow, wanted to savor this because somewhere deep in the back of his mind he knew that this was probably going to be the one and only time that he was going to get this chance with her, but damn it all she was making it damn hard to go slow with those heady moans and mewls coming from between her lips, red and swollen from his kisses.

Deciding it was time to move on he slowly kissed down the length of her body as she kneeled in front of her. He slipped his fingers into the hem of her panties and with a sharp tug pulled them down. "Lift your leg," he grunted, guiding her leg into the air. Once he'd slipped the offending material off her creamy legs he took her leg and positioned it over his shoulder, opening her sex to him.

Her scent hit him like a ten ton brick. She was so hot and wet he could see the fluid dripping down her thighs. Sticking his tongue out he licked her inner thigh and groaned as her taste exploded in his mouth. She was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before and he knew that if he pressed his mouth to her core, where she was the wettest, the hottest, the tightest, he'd dive into a whole lot of honey.

He wet his lips, his mouth suddenly going dry. His hands itched, his skin tingled. He needed to be inside of her. He pressed his mouth to her and Nami cried out. He sucked and licked and nipped at her clit gently, helping her ride out the orgasm that shook her body. His hips gripped her hips, holding her in place as she swayed on one unsteady leg. He moaned when her nails bit into his scalp, trying to ground herself to something as the pleasure took her to heights she'd never known before. And that was his undoing. When she came back down, trying to catch her breath he stood and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and dumping her into it.

Nami watched him kick off his shoes while removing his shirt. She bit her lip when she saw all of those rippling muscles and tanned skin, marred with scars that only made her hotter for him. His hands went to his pants and he kicked them off along with his boxers. Her eyes widened at the sheer size of him. He was long, thick, and there was a small bead of fluid leaking from his tip. How the hell was that going to fit inside of her? There was no way. But her concerns flew out the window as he climbed on top of her and pressed down, his erection pressing into her wet core, hitting her clit before retreating. They both moaned.

Zoro knew he was in trouble the moment his erection touched her hot, wet sex. This was going to be his undoing; this was going to make him crazy. He spread her for him and lined himself up with her. Zoro glanced at her before he pushed inside, waiting for her to give him some indication to stop, waiting for her to tell him that this was going too far. The only thing she did was arch her hips, taking his tip into her tight, wet body.

He groaned and lost it. Without thinking, without remembering that she'd never done this before, he surged forward, breaking her innocence and sinking balls deep into her. Her body enveloped him like a glove, tight, pulsing, hot, wet. She was heaven around him and he didn't ever want to leave. But the soft sobs shaking her body, and the nails drawing blood on his shoulders snapped him back to reality. He'd hurt her.

His heart twitched at the realization and he braced his weight on his hands, dipping his head he captured her lips in a kiss that was soothing, soft, and slow. A hand came up to stroke her breasts, tweak and roll her nipple, trying to distract her from the pain as his hips rocked slowly and shallowly against her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her further, but he didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold out before he began to ride her hard, giving her body all it could take and then some.

Finally, just before his control snapped, Nami moaned and arched her hips against his, taking him in deeper. Zoro groaned as her pussy clenched around him, pulling him in deeper and nearly suffocating the head of his cock in her tightness. He snapped then, he pulled his hips back until all but his head was showing, dripping with her wetness before he surged forward, taking her hard and deep with long fast strokes.

Nami's nails clawed at his back as she called out his name, writing and arching underneath him as he stirred new sensations in her body. With her virgin tightness Zoro knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He wedged a hand between them and started rubbing her clit. "Come for me Nami," he breathed, low, hot, and guttural against her skin, his breath fanning over her neck and ear, stirring the sweat drenched hair.

That was Nami's undoing. Without any hesitation, without any other contact, she came undone, pulsing and contracting around him as she milked him, willing him to come and fill her hot pussy with his semen. And Zoro did just as her body was begging him to. With a low groan he bit down on her shoulder, leaving a mark that would mark her as his and came deep into her body. He kept thrusting into her until he was spent and collapsed against her body.

They both struggled to catch their breaths as Zoro pulled her body tight against his. He pulled the sheets up over them and kissed her shoulder as they both came down. She sighed happily, snuggling into the warmth of his body, her sweat-slicked skin pressing against his. Zoro held her all night, in the back of his mind knowing that the morning to follow would probably shatter his world because he knew she was going to regret this. She'd given him the one thing she would never be able to take back, and he had no idea how she was going to handle that, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be a good reaction.


	10. Can't Leave Us Alone

Thanks for the reviews!

elevenzombiezz

Mistress Rogue

AquaGekko23

Consciousness tugged at the corners of Nami's mind, but the last thing she wanted was to wake up. She was so comfortable where she was, tucked under the covers of the bed, and there was a warm, strong body pressed against her back, throwing off heat that was warming her, and a strong tanned arm was banded around her waist, holding her in place. Nami's eyes suddenly snapped open, because try as she might, she couldn't feel one scrap of clothes on either of them. The events of the previous night flashed through her mind and when she tried to move, she found that her legs and other more sensitive parts were tender and sore. Oh god, what had she done?

She slowly tried to slip free from Zoro's arm and the covers, but his arm tightened around her waist, keeping her there. She sighed and just laid there as he started to wake himself. His lips pressed a light kiss on her shoulder rubbing them gently back and forth. "Good morning," he murmured against her skin.

"Good morning," she replied, prying herself from his grip now that he was awake. He let her slip free and she quickly wrapped her robe around herself and tried to cool the blush that heated her cheeks. How could she let herself go like that? She'd slept with Zoro for crying out loud. She didn't do things like that. She was level headed, even when she was drinking. She'd let herself go too far.

Zoro sighed and watched her get up before he started to pull his clothes on. He knew this was going to happen. That Nami was going to regret everything. Even though it had been buried under a lust and alcohol induced fog, he knew this would happen. He never should have kissed her.

Nami bit her lip as she watched Zoro get dressed. She had a feeling this was going to happen. He was going to leave, and things were going to be awkward between them now, if there was even any kind of relationship left after this. "Zoro?" she asked, her voice quit, scared to ask the question on the tip of her tongue. Afraid of the answer.

"What?" he growled. Nami flinched back at his tone of voice and turned away. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Never mind." She turned away from him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Fuck, Zoro knew he'd messed up. It'd been three hours since he'd left Nami, and the bathroom door closing, so quietly, thundered in his head, taking up the empty space there. It was all he could do to not punch a hole through the wall. He'd screwed up big time. He should have stayed. He realized that now. But what could he do? He had a feeling that if he went back he would be turned away. That or Nami wouldn't answer the door at all. He sighed and stared up at his ceiling, sinking deeper into the mattress.

He was at a loss as to what to do, so he decided until he figured out what to do, he wouldn't do anything. He'd just give her space and hope that worked.

When Nami woke up Monday morning she was relieved to find that the soreness in her nether regions was gone and she could move more freely. She hadn't talked to Zoro at all since he left the morning before, and the more she went without talking to him, without seeing him, the more she worried. They'd had unprotected sex and that made her worry more than anything else. What if she got pregnant? What if she got some kind of disease? Sure she trusted Zoro, but they had never talked about past sexual experiences, namely because Nami didn't have any. She didn't know how often he got around, or how many girls he'd slept with, or if he was safe with them.

Unfortunately she couldn't go get tested because they wouldn't be able to tell yet. She would have to wait at least three months before she would know anything; and that had her stomach swimming with nervous anticipation. She sighed and looked at her bag lying on the floor. She really didn't want to get up and go to class. She just wanted to go to the infirmary, complaining of a headache and stomachache and lay in bed all day.

And she really didn't want to see Zoro.

Then again she knew that if she didn't go to class and lay in bed all day, then she'd never want to go to class again and it would just get harder and harder to get out of bed every day. So with a heavy sigh she grabbed her bag, slipped her shoes on and headed down the stairs to her class. She was thankful that Zoro wasn't there before her as she slipped into her seat and took out her notebook. Hopefully he wouldn't show up and she could go the whole day without facing him.

But then, when did things ever go the way she wanted them to?

Not even five minutes after she'd taken her seat and began to doodle idly in her notebook to pass the time, Zoro walked in. She knew because she could feel his eyes on her, burning into her skin. She looked at him through her hair and quickly looked away. He had another girl on his arm. Twenty-four hours after leaving the warmth of her bed and he was already moving on to another girl. And not just any girl. Bonny.

Nami bit her lip and forced the tears away. She knew in the beginning that he was probably after sex, that's all guys seemed to want from her nowadays. She should have been expecting something like this. They walked right past her and sat down. Zoro behind her like usual and Bonny beside him. Nami didn't miss the sound of a desk sliding across the carpet as Bonny moved her desk closer to Zoro's. She wanted to cry. How could he move on that easily?

Nami didn't say a word, and didn't listen to a word the whole class period. As soon as the bell rang she was up and out of her seat, leaving before she had to see Zoro again. Instead of going to class she walked outside to the courtyard, found a spot under a tree, hugged her knees and cried.

It wasn't until someone sat down and placed an arm around her that she even realized she wasn't alone. She looked up into the familiar eyes of Law. Gasping, Nami drew away from him. He was the last thing she needed right now. "He hurt you didn't he?" he asked, looking at her.

"What do you care?" she asked, standing up and grabbing her bag. "You were going to rape me." She started to walk away but Killer came in and blocked her path. She glared and turned to look at Law. "What the hell do you want?"

Law chuckled and advanced on her, cupping her jaw in his big hand. Nami couldn't feel any warmth in his touch, not like she could with Zoro. "What do I want?" he asked, repeating her question. "That's simple. Now that he's taken what I wanted the most I'm going to make him pay." He nodded to Killer behind her and Nami's world went black.

Zoro sighed when he returned to his room. He'd seen the way Nami had looked at him when he'd shown up with Bonny. He didn't want her to cling on him, but she'd run into him earlier and he couldn't get rid of her for some reason. He knew that girls liked him, mainly for his looks, but he never thought Bonny was one of them. Not until today. He'd tried everything he could to get her off of him, but he just couldn't shake her; and he knew when he looked into Nami's eyes, even though she tried to hide them from him, that that had been like shoving a knife into her back.

He rubbed his face and sighed. This whole Nami thing was giving him a big head fuck and he needed to figure out what he was going to do about it. He figured the best thing would be to talk to her, but would she really listen to him after what happened? He doubted it.

He was about to get up and head out when there was a knock on the door. I swear to god if that's Bonny… Zoro opened the door but there was no one there. He stepped out to look down the hall, wondering if someone was playing a trick on him, when he stepped on something that shattered under his heavy boot. He recognized it immediately. It was Nami's mikan necklace. She almost always wore it. It was a simple sliver chain with a mikan charm hanging from it. The charm was snapped into two pieces and there was a note hanging from the chain. He read it over quickly, his blood boiling with ever word.

Zoro pulled out his phone and called Franky, told him that he had something he needed fixed, left the necklace on his bed and jogged out to his car. If Law really wanted to fight, then he sure as hell was going to give him one. Especially if he was bringing Nami into the middle of it.

When Franky walked into the bedroom Zoro was already gone but the necklace was sitting on the bed just like he said, next to a crumpled up note on the bed. He picked it up and let his eyes read it over.

Zoro, I have something of yours I think you might want back. But I can tell you right now that she doesn't want you. Not after you fucked and dumped her. I told you she would be better off with me and I was right. Now it's your turn to pay for what you've done to the both of us. Meet me down by the docks at 8:00 sharp tonight. Oh and Zoro, for every minute that you're late, the little princess is going to have a scar to remind her that you didn't care.

It was signed by Law.

Franky sighed and took the broken necklace to his room. He knew Zoro could handle himself so there was no reason to alert the others. Zoro was a big boy and if he wanted help, he would have asked for it before he left. He didn't, so Franky wasn't going to intervene.


	11. Don't Leave Me

Nami woke up and knew she was fucked. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was tied to a chair in a sitting position and gagged so she couldn't talk. Probably because Law knew if she could she'd rip him a new one. What the hell was his problem? Couldn't he just leave her alone? She winced when the lights came on, her eyes not ready for the sudden brightness. Law walked into her line of sight, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. "Comfortable?" he asked. Nami screamed at him through the gag but of course it was just a bunch of muffled nonsense. He laughed and walked over to her, cupping her chin in his hand. "I suggest you behave. This is for your own good after all." Nami glared at him and muffled a distinguishable fuck you. Law glared, deciphering the words and back handed her, causing stars to dance across her vision. "You little bitch," he growled. "If you would have just given up to me, I wouldn't have fucked and dumped you like he did."

Nami looked away. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want Law to be the one to remind her that she'd giving her virginity to someone who was with someone else twenty-four hours later. "Tonight I'm going to prove to you he doesn't care." He growled low into her ear before placing a kiss against her neck. Nami tried to move away from him but her bounds didn't allow for much.

He laughed and stood straight. "Killer, what time is it?" he asked looking over at the man standing in the corner.

"Eight o-clock on the dot," Killer replied, slipping his phone into his pocket.

Law smirked and pulled a long silver hunting knife out from a holster hidden behind his back. He looked down at Nami, his smirk going to a full blown grin when Nami's eyes went wide at the sight of it. "See this Nami? For every minute that Zoro is late, you're going to pay for it."

"One minute late," Killer announced from the side.

Law smirked and took the knife to the skin of Nami's leg. She hadn't even realized she'd been stripped of all but her bra and panties until this point. Slowly, Law drew the blade of the knife across her thigh, making sure it was slow, deep, and painful. Nami screamed behind the rag covering her mouth and clenched her fists together until her nails were digging into her palms. Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face.

Law pulled back and looked at her, smirking as he licked the blood off one side of the blade. "This is his fault Nami, just remember that."

"Two minutes late." Nami closed her eyes tight as Law found a new spot to cut her.

Zoro pulled up and jumped out of the car. He was ten minutes late thanks to a pile up on the highway that had blocked the road up for nearly five miles. As he jogged up to the building Law's car was parked in front of he heard the muffled bone chilling scream coming from in the building. He knew Nami must have been gagged because the scream was distorted, but he knew Law had been serious about scars. He kicked down the door with his shitkicker and walked inside, the barrel of his Sig Sauer pointed directly at Law's chest.

He was standing behind Nami, a hunting knife stuck halfway through a pull across her collarbone. He smirked and looked up at Zoro. "Well it's about time you showed up." Zoro ignored Law and took in Nami's condition. There were ten deep cuts all over her body, seeping blood from them. Zoro knew that if he didn't get her help, and soon, she was likely to bleed out. He glared and leveled his eyes on Law. "Have something to say?" Law asked.

"Let her go," Zoro growled, his finger going to the trigger of his gun. From where Law was standing behind Nami he had a clear shot at the bastard's shoulder and without hesitating or waiting for him to respond to his order Zoro fired, clipping him dead in the shoulder.

Law swore as he stumbled back and before Zoro could retaliate and move to get Nami out of the hell he'd put her in, he felt a sharp searing pain in his calf. He hit his kneed and growled. He hadn't seen Killer off to the side, or the gun he was holding in his hand. Law stood, holding onto his shoulder and glared. "That's going to cost you." He grabbed the gun resting in the waistband of his jeans and put the barrel right up to Nami's thigh. Without hesitating he shot her.

Zoro's heart broke into a million pieces at the blood chilling scream that came through the gag around her mouth. Zoro forced himself to his feet and took a shot at Killer. He fired twice, hitting him in his hand and his knee, sending the gun flying and him to hit his feet, unable to stand now. Zoro then leveled the barrel of the gun on Law. "Get away from her," he growled.

Law laughed and aimed the gun at her head. "Not until we settle a few things." Zoro looked at Nami and his heart broke all over again. She was looking at him with pleading eyes red and puffy from the tears that stained her face. Zoro ripped his eyes away from her; he couldn't look at her if he wanted to save her. Instead he leveled his stare at Law. "Tell her."

"Tell her what?"

Law glared and cocked the gun. "Tell her that you don't love her. That you just wanted to fuck and dump her."

Zoro growled, trying to ignore the pain throbbing in his leg. "Just because that's what you wanted to do, doesn't mean that's what I wanted to do."

Law shot Nami in the shoulder. "Last. Warning." He put the gun back at her head. "Tell. Her." He growled.

Zoro growled. "Yes, that's all I wanted. I just wanted to fuck her." It killed him to say those words. It wasn't true. He looked at Nami and hoped she could tell that from his eyes. Prayed she understand he was just trying to keep her alive. But when he looked at her, he could tell she couldn't even hear him and he thanked god for that but cursed him at the same time because the only reason she couldn't hear him was because she was starting to lose consciousness. Damn it.

Law barked a laugh and backhanded Nami with the butt of the gun, succeeding in knocking her out completely. Zoro took his chance and fired his gun. The bullet clipped Law in the gut and he doubled over, falling to the floor. Zoro pulled out his phone and dialed 911. After giving them the information he went to Nami and pulled the rag off her mouth, and cut the roped holding her to the chair. He cradled her small lifeless body against his chest and willed her to open her eyes. Begged her to open those soft taupe eyes of hers.

He pressed his fingers against her pulse, hoping to feel something. There was a pulse, thank god, but it was feint. Blood seeped through his clothes but he didn't care. Where was the damn ambulance?

Finally the flashing lights filled through the windows of the building and the sirens filled the air. The paramedics ran in and took in the scene. Killer was still alive, hell Zoro didn't think there was even a chance of him bleeding out. Law on the other hand and two bullet wounds, that, if left unattended for, he would probably bleed out. Not that Zoro cared. Right now, Nami was his only concern. She had ten gaping cuts, two bullet wounds, and had been hit in the head with a gun. She was the paramedic's main priority. They rushed over to her, one radioing in for more assistance. They took her from his arms and Zoro almost didn't let her go, but he knew they would do everything they could to save her, and that was more than he could do at that moment.

An officer walked up to him, kneeling beside him the older man placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "They're going to take care of her son, don't worry." Zoro nodded but didn't look at the man. "I'm going to need a statement from you son."

Zoro rubbed his hair, unaware that he was getting Nami's blood in his short green locks. "Yeah, you wanna so that now?" he asked, watching the paramedics load Nami into the back of the ambulance.

"No, ride with her, I'll follow and get your statement there."

Zoro nodded and stood, jogging over to the ambulance the best he could on his leg and climbed inside. He didn't pay any attention to the man who was attaching an IV to Nami's arm. He took her hand and placed a kiss to her palm. "Come on baby, open your eyes for me." He begged, praying his voice reached her. He watched her face hopefully but nothing happened. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked without looking up from her pale face.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The paramedic sighed. "It's too soon to tell but we're going to do everything we can."

Zoro nodded and they pulled up to the hospital, he climbed out and got out of the way for the paramedics so they could get Nami out and followed them as they wheeled her inside. He followed them until the nurses and doctors took over and wheeled her into an operating room. A small blonde nurse put a hand on his chest. "Sir I'm sorry you can't go back there. Let us do our job, and you need to be taken care of. We'll let you know as soon as we're done."

Zoro growled as another nurse came up to lead him off to another room to get looked at. He sighed as the busty brunette plopped him down on a bed and told him to remove his pants. Had he been in the right state of mind he would have thought twice before he actually took his pants off, but the nurse was quite professional as she looked at the bullet wound in his leg. She grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and some bandages. Using tweezers she pulled the tiny bullet from his leg and poured the contents of the bottle onto his leg. He flinched but right now his concern for Nami drowned out all of his pain. She bandaged it up and looked up at him. "I know it'll be nearly impossible to get you to stay off your leg, so I'm going to give you a cane. It'll help alleviate some of the pain and pressure. Use it for at least three months." She pulled her rubber gloves off, letting them snap back. "The bullet didn't go deep enough or do enough damage to warrant physical therapy, but if you don't use the cane you'll need it later on." she leveled a stare on him that told him she wasn't joking.

"Alright," Zoro muttered.

She smiled and set the cane down beside him on the bed. "You can stay here and I'll come and get you when they're done working on your girlfriend."

Zoro watched her leave and the police officer walk in. "I'm going to need that statement from you know son," he said taking off his hat and pulling up the rolling chair the nurse had been occupying. Zoro nodded and sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "Tell me what happened from the beginning."

Zoro went into the lengthy explanation of what happened, starting from the moment he found her necklace and the note outside his door and ending when he called 911 for assistance. The cop took notes and jotted down Zoro's statement. "You're going to need one from her too aren't you?" he asked when he was done and the cop was getting ready to leave.

He sighed and nodded. "Eventually, but I'll let you see her first." He walked out leaving Zoro alone.

He sighed and looked around the small room. There was an eye chart plastered to the wall, a bunch of tools they would need to look someone over and other medical equipment. He sighed and lay back on the bed. All he could think about was Nami. Was she okay? How was he going to explain everything to her? How could he apologize for getting her into this mess? It was his fault that she ended up like this. God how had things ended up like this?

"Sir?" a male voice had him sitting up. "She's stable; you can see her when the officer is done talking to her."

Zoro thanked the doctor and grabbed his cane, heading down to Nami's room. He waited outside for the police officer to leave before he hobbled in with his cane. Nami looked up at him and her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Zoro, are you okay?" she asked trying to sit up in her bed, wincing when there was a sharp pain.

"You idiot. Lay down before you hurt yourself." He mumbled sitting beside her. "I'm fine. You're the one who needed a blood transplant." Once he was seated he looked at her. At least some of the color had returned to her face. "Nami, I'm so sorry all of this happened. This was my entire fault."

Nami shook her head. "No it wasn't. It was Law's fault, no one else's." She smiled and reached over, taking his hand. "Don't blame yourself, because I don't."

Zoro looked into her eyes and his heart broke all over again. There was no hate in her eyes, only love. He stood, cupped her face and kissed her. Vaguely he could hear the heart monitor she was hooked up to speed up a little as she moaned softly and kissed him back. He pulled back slowly and looked into her taupe eyes. "I never meant to fuck and dump you."

Nami smiled. "I know that now." She pulled him back down for another kiss and Zoro knew that he'd found the woman that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.


	12. The End

"Nami, what did you do with my body wash?" Zoro yelled from the shower.

Nami giggled and walked into the shower. "I replaced it." She said walking in and pulling her hair up into a bun, making sure her bikini was in the proper place.

"What? Why the…Nami!"

Nami giggled and walked over to the shower, pulling the curtain back she handed him a new bottle of Axe body wash. "This smells better," she said handing it to him. Zoro smirked and took the bottle from her.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" he asked as he began to lather up the pouf.

"Not at all, this just smells better." Nami closed the curtain and walked into the bedroom and slipped into her flip-flops. "Hurry up, we're going to be late," she called behind her as she grabbed her beach bag filled with suntan lotion, sunglasses, and a couple beach towels. She heard Zoro step out of the shower and smiled. Life had been so much better lately.

Once she was released from the hospital, Zoro had been there to take her home. He'd been there every day while she was in there, hell some nights he even stayed with her. They had talked about what happened the night after they had sex and they realized that everything was a misunderstanding between them. Nami was afraid Zoro was only in it for the short run, and he'd been worried that she was going to regret it. He also explained that Bonny had been tagging along and they'd both decided that it had been something that Law had set up.

Speaking of Law, the police arrested him and he was now serving a twenty year sentence in jail much to Nami and Zoro's relief.

When Zoro walked into the bedroom, dressed in his swim trunks he wrapped his arms around Nami's waist and pulled her back against his body, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. Nami smiled and put her hands on top of his arms. "Ready?" he asked, nipping lightly at her ear.

"Yep," she smiled and pulled out of his arms, but Zoro was having none of that. He easily picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry as he walked out, grabbing her back on the way out. Nami pouted but didn't fight him. She knew there was no use. He carried her outside to his truck and dumped her into the passenger's seat.

As he drove Nami couldn't believe how easy it was to be with him. She felt like she could talk to him about anything and he would think hard about it before tying to give her any advice. He was always looking out for her, but in his own way. He might be a pain in the ass, broody, arrogant, and a whole mess of other things, but she loved him. To her that was all that mattered. She looked over at him as he drove. He had a one hand feel on the steering wheel and was leaning back in the seat. He glanced over at her as they pulled up to the beach. "What?" he asked, pulling into a parking spot.

"Nothing," Nami said smiling. She jumped out of the car and grabbed her bag, walking up to the front of the car, waiting for him to catch up. Once he had the car off he walked over to her and took her hand, leading her down to the water's edge. Everyone else was out there waiting for them to show up.

"About time!" Luffy called as he wrapped his arms around Vivi and pulled her into him.

"Sorry, Zoro insisted on taking a shower before he came down here, though I have no idea why," Nami said, lying her towel out in the sand beside Vivi's. The girls lay out in the sun while the guys went out to the water to toss a football around. Nami looked over at Vivi and smiled. "So things are going good for you and Luffy?" she asked.

Vivi smiled and pushed her sunglasses up, looking over at Nami. "Oh yeah, he's so goofy but he's got that soft loving side to him too," she said positively beaming.

Nami was happy that Vivi and Luffy got together. It was her best friend and Zoro's best friend together. It made double dates fun and amazing. "That's good," she said smiling.

"What about you and Zoro, things are good right?" Vivi asked.

Nami smiled and nodded. "Better than good," she said as someone came to stand above them, blocking out the sun they were using to tan themselves with. Nami didn't have time to look up to see who it was before someone grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and ran out to the water. Nami screamed as she was tossed into the freezing cold water. She came up, treading water with her legs and glared at her boyfriend. Zoro was chuckling as Nami stood up dripping wet.

"You're such an asshole!" She started to storm out of the water. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body flush against his. "Let me go," she whined as he started placing soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"You're so sexy when you're pissed off," Zoro murmured into her ear.

Nami growled and turned to hit him but he caught her lips in her kiss. Nami sighed and kissed him back knowing that it was useless to even get mad at him, because when he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her close against his chest, and shoved his tongue into her mouth there was no possibly way she could be mad at him.


End file.
